


Wild Cards Pirates

by KerenASL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerenASL/pseuds/KerenASL
Summary: Ace’s secret is out. The marines know who his father is and they are coming for Ace. Sabo leaves to go get a boat but ends up getting killed by a Celestial Dragon and doesn’t return. Ace and Luffy are horrified and scared. The two boys still decide to leave, though they don’t like it or want to. But Ace needs to protect Luffy and they need live on, like he promised Sabo they would.Sabo didn’t die from the attack from the Celestial Dragon. Instead, he is saved by a small crew of pirates who were passing by. With nothing better to do and not sure what else to do, the small crew take Sabo with them. Sabo decides to stay with the crew who saved him as he has no memories.So, just how different will the brothers lives be? Will the sworn brothers ever find or see each other again? Will Sabo ever remember his two raven hair sworn brothers? And what would the two raven hair sworn brothers do if they ever find out that their blonde sworn brother is alive and not dead like they thought? And what is this about Shanks and Whitebeard both wanting Ace and Luffy? And just who are the Wild Cards Pirates?Well, read and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea i had.  
> What if Ace had born been earlier? What if Rouge didn't die from childbirth but died protecting Ace from the Marines once they find out who his father is? What if Rouge was a mother to both Sabo and Luffy?  
> What if the Celestial Dragon come that year earlier and still tried to killed Sabo but Dragon wasn't there to save him? What if someone else saved him? And what if Sabo had become pirate, but still had lost his memories of his brothers?  
> and...  
> well, i hope you like my random idea. please tell me if there are any mistake.

Chapter 1 

Sabo has known Ace since Sabo was three and Ace was four. Ace’s mum Rouge, she’s really nice and she pretty much adopted Sabo right away. Sabo had run away from home after being abused by his parents, again, and had been wondering in the Grey Terminal for a while when he met Ace and Rouge. Ace was a year older with messy and wild raven black hair and pretty silver eyes. And Rouge was a pretty woman in her early, maybe middle forties with long golden hair and with the same pretty silver eyes like had Ace had. Well, Sabo knew who Ace got his eyes from- Rouge.

Sabo never gave his ‘family’ a second thought after going and living with Rouge and Ace. Life was just much better with them and Ace seemed to enjoy being a big brother. Not long later, a man who Ace called Shitty Gramps and who Rouge called Garp-san, come by with a baby. Asking Rouge to look after it, calling the baby Luffy. Saying how he was his grandson and his son was an idiot who couldn’t look after the child, or something like that.

Rouge, being the nice and loving lady she was. Accepted to look after the little rug-rat and telling Sabo and Ace that they were both now big brothers.

At first, neither Sabo or Ace want anything to do with the baby. Cause, well, you know. It was a baby. It was loud and annoying and tiny and couldn’t do anything by itself. But despite all of that… Sabo and Ace were both draw to the laughter and giggles of the little thing. Since neither one of them had ever seen a baby before. Well, before Luffy come along that is.  

Sabo didn’t care those ‘things’ that were might to be babies back in high town. They were ugly little creatures but this one… Luffy… their baby brother, he was adorable as hell and neither Ace or Sabo could deny that, no matter how either of them tried. Okay, maybe they could deny, but never with a straight face and never to each other or to Rouge, but to everyone else they could deny it to.

Neither of them knew why, but they were both drawn to the little creature and loved it when he smiled and giggled. They could do without the crying and whining and loudest, but they liked it when Luffy was quiet or just smiling and giggling. It was cute and adorable and after that, well, the two of them didn’t want Rouge to get rid of or return the little creature to Garp. The two of them accepted Luffy as their baby brother, as their family. And it was just one more person to add to Sabo’s new family that he loved more than anything.

________________________________________

_Meanwhile, elsewhere…_

Ryouta forced his little sister to eat the fruit. He didn’t want to force her to eat but he had too. They have to survive! She has to survive! She’s only three! Ryouta also forced himself to eat and their mother. They can survive this! They have too! They can’t die here! Ryouta won’t let anyone of them die!

Ryouta didn't want to lose his family. He promised his father. He promised that he would promise protect his mother and baby sister to his father, so he was going to! He made a promise and he was going to keep it!

________________________________________

_Three years later…_

Ryouta panted heavily as he held his little sister close to himself. He stopped breathing when he heard voices and people nearby. His sister didn’t make a sound as she was too scared and was shaking in fear. Their mother had just been murdered before their eyes and the people were coming for them, well, for Macey. For Ryouta’s little sister. Just because she was a devil fruit eater.

They both stood, in their Fire God temple clothes. Which was pretty much a white and red kimono, with small gold flames on it. They’re belonged and lived at the Fire God Temple for as long as they could remember. Well, for three years. For as long as Macey would clearly remember.

The people accepted the small family of three right away, with Macey being dubbed the Fire Goddess by them. Since Macey's devil fruit was just that, the Zoan type of a Fire God. The people at the temple worshipped Macey as if she was the Fire God itself, though calling young Macey the Fire Goddess since she is a girl. And to think, Macey eating the fruit has been a complete accident. They had been travelling for a long time and were starving, when Ryouta had find some fruits.

Ryouta and their mother Naomi had given Macey the fruit that turned out to be a devil fruit by mistake, not realising what it was. And the rest is history, from there, they travelled and someone from the temple had find them as Macey was using her fire powers to start a fire to keep them warm. To think, it could have been Ryouta or their mother who could have eaten the fruit but nope, it was little Macey. After the man had seen Macey use the fire from her devil fruit, he had dubbed her a ‘host’ of the Fire God and take Ryouta, Naomi and Macey to live with the Fire God worshippers at the temple.

Now, everything was on _fire_. Some men, pirates. They had seen Macey using her devil fruit as part of a temple ritual and knew that it was a devil fruit. They had decided that they were going to kidnap and sell Macey to the highest bidder. Though they had no idea what her devil fruit was, other than that it involved fire.

The temple and the people tried to protect Macey but they were overpowered by the pirates. Once that happened, Naomi had told Ryouta to take his little sister and run. To not look back, no matter what and to keep running. No matter what. The pirates couldn’t get hold of Macey.

Now, Ryouta was hiding with his baby sister in his arms. Not that’s she a baby really. She’s six after all. But compared to Ryouta, who was sixteen, she was a baby and she will always be his baby sister.

Now… to find a way to escape from here… but how and where?

________________________________________

“Bunny! Boing! Boing!” three year old Luffy smiled as he jumped around like a rabbit with Ace and Sabo as they were looking for fruits. The two older brothers had a deal, whenever they had Luffy they looked for fruits and veggies and one, normally Sabo, would look after Luffy while the other, normally Ace, would go hunting for the meat. Luffy was too little to take hunting for rabbits or bears or wild pigs and the like.

The blonde brothers smiled at Luffy. “That’s right Lu. The bunny jumps around, boing, boing.”

The little raven hair boy looked at his blonde brother like he was stupid or something then pointed to where an actual rabbit was. He was trying to tell his brother that he could see an actual bunny rabbit.

“Bunny!” he beamed as he jumped towards it. “Boing! Boing!” and somehow the three year old had managed to catch it.

Okay… Sabo will admit, that was good and he does feel a little stupid for not the rabbit sooner.

“Good work Luffy,” the blonde six year old blonde praised the little three year raven hair boy. Seriously, how many three year olds can catch an actual bunny rabbit by themselves? Only one and that being Luffy, so of course Sabo was going to praise the kid. "Go show Ace?”

"Ace! Ace!” Luffy agreed jumping up and down but keeping a good hold on the rabbit that he had caught. “Mummy Rouge too! Mummy Rouge too!”

Sabo laughed as he ruffled Luffy’s hair. “Of course Lu, we’ll show Mummy Rouge too.”

“Yes! Shishishi!” Luffy laughed as he started to run off back to the little cabin that they lived in with Rouge and Ace.

Where was Ace right now? He was out hunting while Sabo was playing with Luffy and distracting him from Ace being away. Other wises, Luffy would tried to follow and help. That was why they had come up with the idea and plan of one of them staying with Luffy while the other hunted. Ace was stronger and faster than Sabo so it was easier to let him do the hunting so Sabo looked after Luffy. Since it was starting to get too hard for Rouge to keep up with all of Luffy’s energy, plus Rouge wasn’t been well lately either.

So that Rouge could rest and get better, Sabo and Ace take Luffy with them and try to get rid of as much of Luffy’s energy as possible.

“Sabo!” a red hair man beamed as he found them.

“Shanks!” Sabo smiled back. The red hair man had been a friend’s or something of Ace’s dad before he died and he knew Rouge really well. So Ace and Sabo liked him while Luffy, well, he adored Shanks.

“Shanks!” Luffy squealed a little as he jumped the man as well as managing to take him to the ground, while still managing to keep hold of the rabbit he had caught. Sabo has no idea how Luffy managed to do it, but he did it. “Bunny! Bunny!”

Poor bunny rabbit, it looked like it was being squashed by Luffy hugging Shanks.  

Shanks laughed as he sat up and hugged Luffy back. “You catch that big mean old bunny rabbit yourself did you kiddo?”

Luffy nodded his head several times for yes. “Yeah!” Luffy was giggling too then Luffy was saying something about the rabbit not being big or mean or old.

“Where’s Ace?" Shanks asked as he got up and carried Luffy back to the cabin that the three boys live in with Rouge. “I haven’t seen him.”

“Hutting!” Luffy answered.

“Lu means hunting,” Sabo laughed lightly.

“Makes sense,” Shanks nodded then smiled at Luffy. “How about a story when we get back kiddos?”

“Yes!” Luffy cheered. “Story! Pirate King one!”

“Well who else would I talk about?” Shanks grinned at Luffy.

Sabo laughed and smiled as he walked with Shanks who was carrying Luffy. Sabo knew about who Ace’s dad was. Sure, Ace wasn’t the man’s biggest fan. It was because of him that Rouge and Ace are being hunted down but Garp and Shanks are protecting them so everyone and everything was going to be fine. No harm would ever befall them, any of them.

...

Right?

________________________________________

_Three years later…_

_Fire_. That was all Sabo could see. Was fire. The Marines had somehow find them, they had found out that Rouge and Ace were here. And they were here with orders to kill! They were trying to burn down the forest where they were living to smoke them out.

Sabo has no idea how the Marines had found them, but he wasn’t going to let his best friend/older brother and his little brother/other best friend die or be killed just of who Ace's father was! Ace wasn't his father! Especially not after Rouge dying, after her sacrificing herself so that they could get away… the nine year old blonde wasn’t going to let anything happen to his ten year and six year old brothers! Not after watching and letting their mother die! 

All Sabo has to do is steal a boat! It was as easy as that!

The only thing Sab didn’t take into account was that was a Celestial Dragon visiting and that they were even worse than the Nobles of the High Town.

________________________________________

_The water outside of Dawn Island…_

"Big brother!” nine year old Macey shouted as she pointed to at the celestial dragon ship they had been travelling behind without them knowing. Her older brother, nineteen year old Ryouta come over. “Something’s going on! Look!”

Ryouta frowned at the sight of what his little sister and First Mate was talking about. A celestial dragon was blowing up a small ship that seemed to have a… a kid on it!? WHat the hell!?

“Ariel!” Ryouta shouted to their resident doctor and mermaid.

“Yes Captain?” Ariel answered floating over using a special air bubble.

“Shipwreck! Grab the kid please! He seems to be the only passenger!” Ryouta told her as he pointed to where the whole crew was now looking and seeing a blown up and burning ship. Ryouta would go himself, but he’s a devil fruit eater so he kind of can’t.

Ariel frowned noticing the wreckage. “On it Captain!”

_______________________________________

_New World…_

Shanks spat out his drink as he read the paper. What the hell… the Marines found Ace and Rouge!? There were bounties on Ace’s and Luffy’s heads?! Where’s Sabo?! Rouge died?! What?! Just, just what?!

“Ben!” Shanks shouted.

“Yes Captain?” Shanks’ First Mate said sticking his head into the Captain's Cabin.

“Who do we know anyone that’s close to the East Blue!?” Shanks asked grabbing Ben and shaking him. Clearly freaking out. “Rouge’s dead and the boys… the boys… they have bounties! But one of them seems to be missing and… What do I do Ben?!”

Ben sighed at his Captain’s panicked state. Ben could understand bits and pieces of what he was saying, but not everything. Shanks needs to come down and speak more slowly and clearly so Ben can understand him.   

“Breath Captain breath,” Ben told Shanks as he did the breath in, breath out to show Shanks what he needed to do. Shanks copied. “Now, start from the beginning. What’s wrong?”

Shanks shoved the paper in Ben’s face, as if that explained it all. Ben moved the paper out of his face then sighed as he read the article that seemed to have Shanks so upset. Ben had to read it a few things to make sure that he was reading this right. Miss Rouge was dead? Ace and Luffy have bounties? Where's Sabo? The blonde middle brother was missing... oh...

“I’m sorry Shanks,” Ben said. He knew that Shanks, Ben's Captain, was close with his Captain's (Roger who was Shanks' former Captain) former lover and that Shanks went to the Eat Blue a bit to see her and her son Ace, plus two other kids Luffy and Sabo. If Ben remembers correctly. The three kids were alright, for kids.

Shanks was trying his hardest to not cry. “Ace and Luffy are on the run and I don’t know what happened with Sabo! Rouge’s gone and… we need to do something Ben! Who do we know that close to East Blue or can get there fast!?”

Ben had to stop and think for a moment. Who did they know that was near East Blue right now, who wouldn’t mind getting the boys for them…?

Damn it, here’s only one person who Ben could think of and Shanks wasn’t going to like it. Nor was Shanks was going to like the other only option of who could get there fast for them. Shanks was not going to be happy.

“There’s Eli, he’s in the East Blue right now,” Ben told Shanks who shivered at the idea. Eli was… Eli was not someone who did things for free or as a favour for a friend. He would want something in return. “Or there’s Whitebeard.” Shanks frowned at that opinion. His only opinions of saving Ace and Luffy and finding out what happened to Sabo was either his former Captain’s biggest rival and enemy other than Garp, (who isn’t a bad person. Both Whitebeard and Garp are pretty cool, for old men) or someone that Shanks knew he could trust but wouldn’t do this for free?

“There’s no-one else?” Shanks asked- looking at Ben with dire need. There wasn't another option? Shanks didn’t like either of the options that his First Mate had just given.

“Not that I can think of,” Ben answered with a shake of his head. "Sorry Captain, i can think of either Eli or Whitebeard."

Shit… who should Shank choice…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's time to meet the Wild Cards now  
> we also have the Whitebeards coming in this chapter as well! i hope you like it!  
> anyway, any questions or anything, feel free to ask. i'm happy to explain anything or go into further about anything or anyone.  
> anyway, here's the next chapter! let me know if there are mistakes. i'll fix them up as soon as i can!

Chapter 2

Ace and Luffy waited in the spot that Sabo told them to wait. Ace had promised Sabo that they would wait for the blonde to come back with a boat so that they could escape off this island and get as far away from the Marines and this island as they could. Where too… Ace wasn’t sure, but anywhere was better here. At least, that’s what Ace believed. Ace just wished that Sabo would hurry up. Ace was starting to get nervous and worried with the blonde being gone for so long.

Luffy was being a cry baby again. Not that Ace could really blame him, it was taking Ace everything he had to not cry. His mother… Sabo’s and Luffy’s adoptive mother… Rouge… she died, making sure that they escaped. Making sure that they got out alive… that her brothers got away from the Marines...

Ace was playing it all in his head, again and again and again. He had no idea how the Marines knew who Ace or his mother were. Ace had taken his mother’s name on to keep them safe, he didn’t use his birth name of Gol D. Ace for anything, only ever using Portgas D. Ace. To keep himself and his mother safe. Neither Sabo or Luffy would have said anything, Ace pretty much forced them to take on the Portgas D name as their own name and they’re Ace’s brothers, in every way but blood. They would never tell anyone about who Ace’s father was or who Rouge’s former lover once was. So, how the hell did they find out?! How did the Marines find out?! How the fuck did the Marines even find them?! Ace can’t make sense of any of it! He has no idea how it happened it! Ace had no idea how the hell this happened!

But Ace knew for sure and that was that it wasn't Luffy and/or Sabo who had sold him and his mother out. Since the Marines were trying to kill Sabo and Luffy too, just because they lived with Rouge and Ace. Just because they were family, even though it wasn’t blood. The fucking Marines had tried to kill Sabo and Luffy just because the four of them called and saw each other as family. Shitty Gramps wouldn’t have told them. Because if the shitty old man was going to tell Marines. He would have done it long before now and before he gave them Luffy to raise and look after. Shitty Gramps would never put Luffy in that kind of danger and he saw Ace and Sabo as his grandsons as well and he wouldn't put his grandsons in this kind of danger. Never fucking ever. It wasn’t Shanks, he would never betray Roger, Ace’s father nor would the red hair man betray Ace's mother Rouge. So, who told the Marines? How did they find out?

Ace would love to know… that way he can kill the person who did with his own two hands. Thanks to whoever told the Marines about Ace and his mother, his mother was now dead. and Ace and his two little brothers are on the run. They would probably get bounties too and theirs names and faces would be known to the world, for all of the wrong fucking reasons! Ad all it did was piss Ace off even more!

“Ace look!” Luffy said bringing the ten year out of his little daydream of thinking. “I can see Sabo now! He has a boat! We’re almost free!”

Ace couldn’t help but smile. Yes, just a few more steps, just a few more minutes then they would free. The three of them! They will live their lives for Rouge! Like she told them too! To live on! They will be safe and free and…

“SABO!” Ace screamed as he grabbed and held onto Luffy as hard as he could as the two of them watched on helplessly as the boat that Sabo was in got shot at once, then a second time.

NO! NO! NO! SABO! THEIR FREEDOM! THEIR BROTHER! NO! NO! NO! NOW WHAT DO THEY DO!?

Why isn’t Sabo coming up…? Why did the man in that huge ship shot at Sabo's boat? What is going on?! Are they not only going to lose their mother but their brother as well?! What God did they piss off to get this?! Why did they do to deserve this!? They don’t deserve this! Sabo doesn’t deserve to die! Not for Ace! Not for his worthless life! This isn't fair! Why is life so fucking unfair!? Why is life doing this to Ace?!

_“Look after your brothers, Ace!” Rouge’s voice told him. “Live your lives freely Ace! Sabo! Luffy! I love you three! My boys!”_

_“Ace,” Sabo’s voice said. “Look after Luffy while I go get the boat okay? It’s safer if I go. If anything happens, which it won’t, make sure you look after Lu for me, okay? You guy mean more to me than anything. I love you both.”_

Sabo… what happened to nothing was going to happen? Because something happened and Ace doesn’t know what to do about it… what are Ace and Luffy going to do!?! What are they going to do?! What can they even do?!

“Sabo…” Ace said and he started to cry with Luffy before he knew it.

What were Ace and Luffy going to do without Sabo? How were they going to escape now?  How was Ace meant to save and protect Luffy by himself? What would Rouge say right if she saw this happening right now? What would Rouge think of Ace already losing one of his little brothers? It should have been Ace… 

 

* * *

Ariel tied her long darkish blue hair back and jumped right into the ocean to go see if the passenger of the ship, a kid her captain said, had survived. Ariel got over to the wreckage in mere seconds, she was one of fastest mermaids around after all. Her dark yellow eyes scanned the area around her. She needed to find this kid, to help him the best she could!

Where is he…

“There!” Ariel said noticing a body falling in the water.

Ariel swam over and just grabbed the human boy. The young mermaid could see the bubbles leaving his mouth as she grabbed the boy and she noticed the burns marks on him as well, mostly over the left side of his face and body. Damn it, it looks bad. Ariel needs to get the boy back to the surface and back to the ship! Fast! She needs to treat these wounds and burns! Especially the one near the boy's eye or he could lose the sight in his eye!

Ariel did a small turn in the water then swam back to the ship as fast as she could. To the _Deck of Cards,_ the ship is called. The ship and home of the Wild Cards, a pirate crew. It was a small crew but they were strong and dangerous. Not a group that you want to underestimate unless you have death wish.

The mermaid jumped out of the water, splashing her crewmates and Captain with sea water as she made it to the deck of the ship with the boy her hand, in one jump. Ariel has always been good at jumping out of the water onto boats and ships.

“Out of my way!” Ariel told her crew mates as she slivered on the deck. She looked over at Fay, a devil fruit eater. Fay was pretty with navy blue almost black hair, pointed ears because of her devil fruit and a green dress. Known as Fairy Fay, because of her devil fruit. “Fay! Give me a hand!” Ariel knew if worse comes to worse, Fay can use some of her Fairy Magic to help heal the boy.

Fay nodded her head, “Right… right!”

“Is he okay?” Macey, the youngest member of their crew asked. The 9 year old girl with the blonde hair and teal blue eyes, wearing a purple shirt and black shorts. The Captain’s younger sister and the crew’s First Mate. Also, a devil fruit eater and known as the Fire Demon Mace. Sure, Macey could use her devil fruit to help heal the boy as well, but Ariel didn’t want to put that much presence on the younger girl. Young Macey was still learning to control her devil fruit powers after all.  

Ariel’s the doctor and medical expert, Fay’s the animal and nature expert, Macey’s the youngest member and the First Mate and then there’s their Captain and Macey’s older brother, Ryouta, also known as Wildcard Ryouta who is a sniper, gunman and gun expert. And then the others in the crew are Jace, Core, Musica and Phoenix.

“He will be if you let me do my job honey,” Ariel smiled sweetly at their youngest member to make sure she understood that she needed to let Ariel do her job as the crew’s doctor. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Macey nodded getting out of Ariel’s and Fay’s way as they rushed to the infirmary to save the young blonde boy.

“We need to move!” Ryouta told his crew- wanting to get as far away from the Celestial Dragon now as they can. “Before the Dragon knows we’re here!”

“Marines sighted to the north-east Captain!” Phoenix shouted- noticing a fucking lot of big fucking Marine Ships. What the fuck man?! Why are the marines here?! Phoenix doesn’t remember hearing anything along the snail-line about the Marines being here!

Ryouta cursed several times as Musica just sighed- words such as ass-hole, ass-wipes, cock suckers, mother fuckers, shit-eaters and more were said. They may be pirates and they can say, colourful words at times. But the last thing they need is for their youngest member to being saying them and Musica was going to let Macey know she shouldn’t say those words. “Macey dear, don’t repeat the words your brother and captain just said. Okay?”

Macey nodded her head to the older purple haired girl. “Right Musica!”

“Macey! You’re the navigator! Get us out of here kid!” Jace, their shipwright shouted as he was getting their ship ready for battle in case the Marines spotted and came after them. Jace could handle anything that the Marines throw at them. As long as Macey was the one driving the ship at least.

“What are the Marines doing here?!” Core whined. Core hated the Marines for a number of different reasons. There was a very long story behind why and it was a story another day.  

Ariel- mermaid, swimmer and doctor/nurse. 21 years old with very long darkish blue hair, yellow eyes and dark purple mermaid fish tail with light pink fins and the dark purple scales have a hint of light pink through some of them as well. Height is hard to tell since she is mermaid. Almost armour like scales that go up her body, covering her breasts and covers her neck but the others still normally get her to wear a shirt anyway. With some pretty blue crystals that go along her body as well. The Wild Cards’ Fishy Doctor.

Wanted dead or alive: Ariel. Worth: 230, 000, 000 Belli.

Fay- human but ate a Zoan Type Devil Fruit that turns her into a fairy plus gives her the appearance of one. Gardner, animal and plant expert, animal tamer and more. 18 years old with long navy blue almost black hair, soft sky blue eyes, pointed ears thanks to her devil fruit and roughly 170 centimetres tall. She has beautiful blue, white and purple wings when she chooses to show them. Wearing a green dress with green shorts underneath, no shoes but has gold leaf like accessories around her legs and is always seen with a flower in her hair or seen wearing a flower crown. The Wild Cards’ Fairy Fay.

Wanted dead or alive: Faery Fay. Worth: 228, 000, 000 Belli.

Jace- human and ex-Celestial Dragon who ate a Paramecia Type Devil Fruit that powers will remain a mystery for now. Artist, designer, fashion expert, clothes maker, inventor and shipwright. He left the life of being a Celestial Dragon as he didn’t agree with their point of views in life and wanted something else in life. 20 years old who is a little girly looking for a guy with short black hair, yellows eyes and 179 centimetres tall. Wearing dark grey, almost black pants, a black shirt that looks like it had colourful paint splatted on the front of it (red, pink, blue and green), a blue belt that says Jace on it, a red striped flannel shirt that is open and he has the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Also wearing two rings on each hand, two necklaces- one tag on a long chain and a ring on a small chain necklaces, three earrings in right ear and a leather bracelet on his left hand as well as black boots. The Wild Card’s Colourful Jace (called this for reasons to be relieved later but it’s because of his devil fruit, let’s just say that).

Wanted Alive Only: Mazlan Jaceson. Worth: 233, 000, 000 Belli.

Phoenix- human who ate a Logia Type Devil Fruit that powers will remain a mystery for now. Communication Officer and expert, explosive expert and weapon expert. 21 years old with long very light almost light grey hair that he ties up to the left of her head, olive green eyes and 189 centimetres tall. Wears a long black dress pants, a white dress shirt that he never tucks in, a silver belt, black dress shoes and a black dress blazer that he never does up. Phoenix is also the only one in the crew who smokes as well. So he always has a pocket of cigarettes in his pocket and always seems to have one in his mouth. But he mostly smokes when he is fighting or is stressed and worried about something. The Wild Cards’ Phoenix Song.

Wanted dead or alive: Alistair Phoenix. Worth: 244, 000, 000 Belli.

Musica- human and ex-noble. Musician, magician, illusionist, dancer, martial arts expert and more. 19 years old with long purple hair, matching purple eyes and 174 centimetres tall. Wearing a dark purple bikini that could be seen through her white singlet, dark blue shorts and flat black scandals that are open toed and goes around her ankle and half way up her leg. The Wild Cards’ Magic Music.

Wanted dead or alive: Musa Musica. Worth: 235, 000, 000 Belli.

Core- human and assassin by trade. Cook/Chef, assassin, swordsman, knife, dragger and sword expert, poison expert and more. 18 years old with silver/white hair, blue eyes and 183 centimetres tall, not overly noticeable because he is quiet with his assassin training. Wearing all black clothes- normally long but light black pants, black shirt, black shoes and black cloak or something with a hood to help cover up his face. Normally has his face hidden behind a hood of a cloak or jumper or something, because he is a little shy, even for an assassin. Core also doesn't like people seeing what he looks like, though he does trust his captain and crew mates, it’s the other people around them and outside of their crew that he doesn’t trust. Always has a weapon of some kind hidden on his body. The Wild Cards’ Killer Cook.

Wanter dead or alive: Core. Worth: 250, 000, 000.

Ryouta- human who ate a Paramecia Type Devil Fruit that powers will remain a mystery for now. Captain, gun expert, gunman, sniper and more. Captain of the Wild Cards Pirates and called Wildcard Ryouta. 19 years old with wild and messy brown hair, green eyes and 195cm tall. Wearing long dark blue pants, a white shirt with a deck of cards on it, black boots and a red jacket. The Wild Cards’ Wildcard Ryouta.

Wanted dead or alive: Flame D. Ryouta. Worth: 367, 000, 000.

Macey- human who ate a Zoan Type Devil Fruit that turns her into a Fire God/Goddess. Captain’s little sister, youngest member of the crew, weather predictor, strategist/tactician, navigator and First Mate. 9 years old with long blonde hair, teal blue eyes and wearing a purple shirt, black shorts and black boots. The Wild Cards’ Fire Demon Mace or her older brother and crew do at times jokingly call her the Flame Princess, since she can control flames and fire and is kind treated like a princess by her brother and crew.

Wanted dead or alive: Flame D. Macey. Worth: 360, 000, 000.

Why are their bounties so high?

Well, that’s easy. Ryouta did a lot of shit that he wasn’t meant to be do and he caught a lot of attention. For example, destroying a Marine Base when him and Macey were in the Grandline where they broke Phoenix out of prison, destroying several auction houses at Sabaody Archipelago where they met and saved Ariel and Fay, recruiting an assassin to be their chef (Core- cough, cough), killing an abusive Nobleman, freeing their slaves and ‘kidnapping’ the only witness and daughter of said nobleman (Musica) and of course, everyone’s favourite one- ‘kidnapping’ a runaway Celestial Dragon’s son (Jace- cough, cough).

Why are they in East Blue? Why aren’t their bounties higher since they had apparently ‘kidnapped’ a Celestial Dragon’s son?

Well, they’re in the East Blue because why not and the whole bounty thing, well, Ryouta and the others have no idea and they don’t really care. They just take the bounties as they get them. Plus, said ‘kidnapped’ victim had run away from home for a start and joined the Wild Cards of his own free will. Ryouta and Macey never ‘kidnapped’ him. They just offered Jace a place in the crew since he wanted nothing to do with the title of Celestial Dragon as he couldn’t believe what they stood for and hated the life.

First, Macey and Ryouta met and got Phoenix.

Phoenix did something that he refuses to relieve, which is why he was arrested by the Marines. Ryouta had heard rumours about a person who was arrested and being held at a Marine Base close-by. Said person was said to be good with Den-Den Mushi snails and communication systems and said person was Phoenix. So Ryouta decided to break him out of the Marine Base that he was being held in and then got him to join the Wild Cards.

Next was Musica.

Musica was a South Blue Noble. Her family was travelling and were looking for new slaves. Musica didn’t share the same opinion on slaves as her family. Musica and the ship they were with came across the _Deck of Cards_ , while it was docked. Her father saw the young people on the deck and declared them to be their new salves and that did not go over well with Ryouta.

Ryouta, Phoenix and Macey then fought against Musica’s father and his men. Macey pretty much fired the Nobleman and his people. Musica gave Ryouta the keys to the cages and chains so that him, Phoenix and Macey could set the slaves free. The slaves thanked Ryouta, Phoenix and Macey and asked them to not hurt Musica. Because despite the fact that she was a noble, she did not share their views and use to help the slaves by sneaking them extra clothes, blankets, water, food and even treated their wounds a little (having a small amount of medical/first aid knowledge). Ryouta, Phoenix and Macey decided to not hurt Musica. Then they had a party! Where Ryouta and everyone enjoyed listening to Musica play music, sing and watch her dance and do magic tricks and more.

Ryouta then asked Musica to join them, saying he didn’t care about her noble background but someone who was as talented and cool as her should join them. At first, Musica was unsure but the she decided, why the hell not? And joined.

After that Jace, Fay and Ariel joined when the crew went to Sabaody Archipelago after some slavers that had grabbed Macey. The Ariel and Fay were being held at the same auction house where they had Macey. Of course, Ryouta, Musica and Phoenix had to destroy several of them to find which one had Macey and they picked up Jace along the way who had just ran away from his family and was helping them to destroy the auction houses.

Soon, the small group of four found the right auction house- finding Macey and setting her free. Fay was from the West Blue, who had been caught and brought here. While Ariel was a mermaid from Fishman Island who had been caught. How or why, she won’t really share but it’s fine. Ryouta doesn’t and won’t push anyone to share anything they don’t want too.

Ryouta and the others also set free the other captured people/slavers. Ariel and Fay ended up asking to join Ryouta’s crew since they had come friends with Macey during her short time in the auction house with. Ryouta agreed, saying the more the merrier!

Last but not least, Core joined them.

Core was an assassin (born into the profession- with assassin parents and from an assassin family. He did not choice to be one) who wanted more to the life than just being hired to kill people and he has always had a thing for cooking. It’s his dream to be a chef, so Ryouta said Core could have the cook position in his crew if he was interested. Which Core was very interested in, so he took it and has been with them since.  

How Core and Ryouta actually met is a mystery to the crew and Macey. All that the crew knew, was that they stopped at an island one day- Ryouta went to go get supplies while others did other things, like clean and guard the ship, do their own shopping and some more. Macey had gone with Jace to get clothes and fabrics and things, then Ryouta turned up with Core- telling the crew that he was their new crew mate and their chef. Core is also originally from the North Blue.

Ryouta had managed to meet all of his and Macey’s crew, including Core, while they were travelling in the Grandline, shortly after the escaping the pirates that had attacked the Fire Temple and who had tried to take Macey.

Why now, are they in the East Blue?  Well, they decided to travel a little and the East Blue just happens to be where they are right now.

“How old of you think the boy is?” Macey asked Musica as they waited for Fay and Ariel to save the boy’s life and help him. The blonde boy looked to be in a lot pain.

“Probably around your age I guess, why honey?” Musica asked.

Macey beamed happily. She hasn’t been around kids her own age much- not even when they lived at the temple. The main people that Macey has ever been friends with or had to deal with have always been older than her, so it would nice to have a friend around her age for once.

“Cool! I’ve never had a friend my own age before!” Macey told Musica who looked horrified at the idea then looked at Ryouta, who was nearby but talking to Core. Who Musica happens to know that Core has a huge crush their Captain, not that the assassin would admit it. But he always looked happiest when their Captain talked to him and it doesn’t help that Core had admitted to Musica about crush when he was very, very, very drunk one night and hasn’t said a thing about it since then.

“Oi! Captain!” Musica shouted to get his attention.

Core seemed to excuse himself from the conversation then walked toward their kitchen. Most likely to get some food organised or something as Ryouta walked over, looking a little annoyed at Musica. Probably for interrupting his chat with Core. Did the captain have a crush back on Core or something? Oh! Ariel and Fay are going to love this! Musica is totally going to try to get their captain and cook together now!

“What?” Ryouta asked, rather irritated. He had been enjoying his chat with Core (who he will not admit he has a crush on, ever, to anyone) till Musica had to call for him. Ending the chat with Core excusing himself to go organise something in the kitchen. Damn woman. What did she want now?

“What’s this about Mace never having a friend her own age?!” Musica demanded to know. Musica wasn’t letting Ryouta go anywhere till she knew why.

 

* * *

_New World…_

“Pops!” West, the second division commander shouted as he ran over to his father figure and captain with a newspaper. “You won’t believe this!”

Izo was sitting there with their father, talking to him about something that he had seen in the paper that he had thought would interest Pops. Why was West coming over? Why did he seem excited and in a hurry? Did he see the same article in the paper as Izo did?

“Is it about Roger’s lover and child?” Izo asked West who hadn’t noticed the Sixteenth Division Commander till he speak. “In the East Blue?”

“Oh, hey Izo, sorry I didn’t know you were talking to Pops,” West apologised with a small bow since he was only now noticing his fellow commander then he realised what Izo said and nodded his head several times. “Yeah! Did you see the article too?”

Izo nodded his head. “Yes, I had. I thought I should inform Pops of it right away.”

That’s exactly what West thought when he saw the article!

“Cool! I had the same thought!” the second division commander laughed as he looked up to his father figure. “What are we going to do Pops? I know you and Roger weren’t friends but it’s not like you were enemies either. Just rivals and it’s not like you two hated each other.”

Whitebeard sat there thinking about it for a moment. Then realised that there wasn’t actually anything to think about. If his rival had a lover and a son, then he not only wanted to meet them but he wanted to protect them as well! Though, from the article says- Roger’s former lover- her name being Rouge has been killed by the Marines but her sons, they were still alive! Whitebeard was going to find them and protect them!

Though a few things in the articles didn’t make a lot of sense, but Whitebeard will worry about those things later. First, they need to finds these missing boys so that they can protect them. Then Whitebeard will ask questions and get things that don’t make sense worked out with the boys. But those things can and will wait till after they find, get and protect the boys.

“Who do we know that are close to or in the East Blue?” Whitebeard asked- knowing what they were going to do.

Both Commanders thought about it for a moment. They couldn’t think of anyone they knew who was in or near the East Blue right now… though, Marco and some others are in Paradise and one of the people with Marco is from the East Blue, so they might know someone.

“Marco and some are in Paradise doing that thing,” West commented.

“And Thatch, Haruta and Colin are with him,” Izo agreed seeing where West’s train of thought was with this. “And Colin is from the East Blue, so he might know someone there who could help us.”

Whitebeard nodded his head, seeing where his two sons were going with this line of thought between the two of them. “Then contact them right away and tell them to go to the East Blue to find these boys and we will meet them there. We could do with a small break anyway, Guarara!”   

 

* * *

_East Blue again…_

Ace sailed the little boat that he and Luffy were in, as best and quickly as he could. He and Luffy had to get out of here! They needed to be anywhere but here! They needed to get away! They needed to live! Ace can regret everything else later! Right now, he needs to keep his promise to not only his mother but to Sabo too! He needs to protect Luffy! He needs to be there for Luffy! Ace is going to protect his only family left, Ace was going to protect Luffy and Ace is going to become stronger!

Even if it killed him. Ace is going become stronger to protect to Luffy! And he is going to protect Luffy! Ace isn’t going to lose Luffy! Never ever!

But first, Ace needs to work out how the hell to get away in this is little boat and away from the Marines. Then he can worry about protecting Luffy properly and becoming stronger.

But… how was Ace going to protect Luffy…?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet the person who Shanks and Ben were talking about during the first chapter!  
> anyway, i hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Wild Cards Pirates Chapter 3

_Zoom! Zoom! Zoom! Zoom! Zoom!_

Elijah moaned and groaned as he rounded over in his bed and stared at his desk. “Fuck you whoever is calling!” Elijah yelled at the snail. But he got up anyway, butt naked and the person in his bed stirred slightly. Who also happened to be butt naked. And they both might be just a little drunk and/or hang-over.

“Eli!” the person whined. “The stupid snail!”

“I know babe!” Eli told them as he answered the snail. His rainbow coloured hair, yes, rainbow coloured hair, you read/saw that right, was wet and his multi-coloured eyes were blood shot and red looking as he sat down at the desk. “Who the fuck is this and what do you want?”

“Ellie!” an overly happy and hyper voice said and Eli just hang up right away. Eli knew that voice and he did not want to talk to that person, he was too drunk and it was too early to tell with that ass.

_Zoom! Zoom! Zoom!_

“Eli!” the person in bed complained. They just wanted to sleep!

_Zoom! Zoom! Zoom!_

Eli just glares at the snail who shivers at the stare. The poor thing, it can’t do anything about this. “Fuck you!” Eli said as he answered the snail. His lover in bed knew that Eli wasn’t talking to them but to whoever was calling. “Fuck you and fuck no.”

“Aw! Come on Ellie! I bet you don’t even know who this!” the same person said.

“I know your annoying voice anywhere and my answer is still no,” Eli told the person. “And my name is Elijah or Eli! Not Ellie! Fuck you Red!”

_Zoom! Zoom! Zoom! Zoom!_

A different snail went.

“Fuck me,” Eli’s lover sighed as they crawled over the bed, took a snail out of their bag and answered it. “You got me at a bad time man, what do you want?”

“Have you been drinking?” a voice said.

“Yeah, I met a very cute guy and we got very drunk,” Eli’s lover answered as they covered them-self with a bed sheet. Forgetting to tell the caller that they had met 8 weeks ago and have been dating for around 6 weeks now. But that’s pretty much how they met and got together and not about what is happening right now. “What do you want?” their snow white hair going everywhere as they moved it out the way of their blue eyes.

“You’re still in the East Blue right?” the snail asked Eli’s bed buddy.

“Yeah, I am.” A look of confusion and questioning on Eli’s bed buddy was there. Why was the only person who had this number asking that? “Why? What’s up big bother?”

Not that they had a lot to do with each other. They’re just family by blood and by well, family name too. There’s a big age difference between Eli’s bed buddy and their big brother, roughly a 15-year age difference.

“First off, I need two favours. One- stop sleeping with fucking strangers! What if you get something or get hurt!?” the voice said sounding worried. “And two- there are two kids I need you to find for me. They’re in the paper so you’ll know what they look like and will have their names through that information.”

“Kids? Really bro? You want me to find kids?” Eli’s bed buddy sighed.

“Yes, now do as big brother asks please and what’s the name of this guy that picked you up last night so I can kill him when I get to the East Blue with my friends.” their brother said.  

“WHAT!?” Eli’s bed buddy shouted sitting up fully. “You’re coming to the East Blue!? You leave Eli out of this! We’re been dating for 6 weeks! And… why the fuck are you coming to East Blue just for a couple of kids?”

“You know how to date?”

“Shut up! I’m 19! I can date if I want too! I just normally choose not to!”

“Shanks, go fuck yourself!” Eli shouted- he can’t this guy and this stupid fucking request he is making! Eli has better things to do with his time then looking for fucking kids who are trouble or danger! “I’m not finding some stupid kids for you!”

“Eli!” his bed buddy shouted. “I’m taking my chat to bathroom!”

“Kay babe!” Eli shouted over his shoulder.

“Oh, you have a gust Ellie?” Shanks smirked- hearing and noticing the second voice and person in the room with Eli for the first time.

“Actually, a lover and partner you ass. We’re been together for about 6 weeks,” Eli answered, very proudly. Eli might only be 17 but he managed to land the smoking ass of someone older. Who was damn fucking good in bed too. “We’re dating!”

“You know how to date?” Shanks asked- almost as if he didn’t believe Eli.

“Shut up Shanks! I can date if I want too! I just normally choose not to,” Eli snapped at Shanks.

“Ben! Ben! Ellie has a girlfriend!” Shanks shouted for his first mate.

“Stop calling me Ellie!” Eli told Shanks- rather annoyed at the man. “That’s not my name damn it!”

“Shanks! Your meant to be asking Eli to look for Ace and Luffy!” Ben shouted as Eli could hear Ben hit Shanks, at least twice. “Not ask the kid about his love life! Hello Elijah.”

“Ben,” Eli said. Not minding Shanks’ first mate, the guy wasn’t ass. Unlike a said red hair man.

“Would be you be able to do us a favour?” Ben asked. “I know you don’t like doing things for free so we will pay you for this. Let’s say, all of the food the kids eat since they eat a lot, for the cost of you getting the kids to Sabaody Archipelagos and however much both kids and Shanks bounties are together. How does that sound? We will pay once we get the kids, you have my word.”

Damn… that sounds so good… that was a lot of money…

“How about this,” Eli told Ben- seeing if he could get more money. “I’ll look and find the kids. If I don’t think it’s too much of a pain once I have the kids. I will take them to Sabaody Archipelago and you pay me 5 Million Belli plus whatever travel expensive.”

“What?!” Shanks shouted in the background. But both Ben and Eli ignored him.

“How about we just make it 10 Million Belli all up right here and now,” Ben told Eli whose mouth dropped. He thought that Ben would try to argue to lower the price, a Million Belli was the lowest overall for the job that Eli would go for Ben. Since Shanks is worth like half that, Eli thinks. So, these kids won’t be worth much and Eli always has money and lots of it on hand. 

“10 Million Belli for the job overall?” Eli asked Ben slowly. To confirm he had heard that right.

“Yes,” Ben nodded with a complaining Shanks in the background. “What do you say kid?”

Eli couldn’t help but smile. That was a lot of money and would set Eli up for a damn long time. He liked it. “You got yourself a deal Ben. I’ll find these kids for you. What are their names and what do they look like?”

“Their names are Ace and Luffy,” Ben answered as Eli was getting some paper and a pen. “They’re brothers. You’ll find a picture of them with bounties on their heads in today’s paper. But overall, they both have raven black hair. Ace whose 10 has freckles with silver/grey eyes and Luffy whose 6 has brown eyes. One of them will have Shanks old straw hat too. It was given to Ace as a present a few years back but Luffy wears it most of the time.”

“Lu also has a scar under his left eye too!” Shanks added in. Not caring about price anymore since Eli was more than willing to get the boys and they would be with Shanks soon. Back with family. “He got when it a few years ago, when I accidently left my knife out where he could get it!”

“The crew joke that’s how you lost your arm you know,” Ben smirked and teased Shanks.

“Well I didn’t lose my arm to Rouge! Almost lost my eye to the woman though…” Shanks muttered. “I lost my arm to a sea king saving Ace’s ass who was saving Sabo’s ass who was saving Luffy’s ass.” Shanks huffed and puffed a little.

“Whatever I don’t care,” Eli told Shanks. “Is there a timeframe for this job?”

“Nope!” Shanks told the teen. “We’re in the middle of something and I don’t know when it will end so you can take your time! But I’ll send Ben, Yassop and some others to get the boys when you call and let us know you’re in Paradise. Thanks Eli!”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Eli sighed as he got up from his seat and opened a window. Where a News Coo landed and Eli paid for a paper. “You can thank me by paying for the kids when you get them and… what the fucking hell?!”

“I’ll take it as you just a hold of a paper,” Ben said at Eli’s random reaction.

“If this job gets me kill you owe me 100 fucking Million Belli!” Eli told Ben. “The son of fucking Roger… I’m going to have the whole fucking world after me…”

“Now you can see why I said 10 Million Belli right?” Ben laughed lightly.

“You guys owe me one hell of a fucking favour as well as paying me,” Eli told Ben and Shanks as he got his clothes on. “And the only way I am not getting paid for this job from you is if a better offer comes along or if i'm fucking dead. You understand me, Shanks? You better pay me 10 fucking Million Belli!”

“What do I owe you if you almost die doing the job?” Shanks asked- being a smart ass.

“50 fucking Million Belli or more, and not anything less,” Eli told Shanks in a dead serious voice. “But I swear to god Shanks if this gets me killed…”

“I know, I know. You’ll hunt me till you get your 100 Million Belli,” Shanks said as he laughed it off.

“This is not a laughing matter!” Eli shouted then sighed. “Whatever. I’m going. I’ll call you once I have the kids. They’ll want to talk you most likely when I get them.”

“That’s true Cap,” Ben nodded in agreement. “Ace will want to make sure that Eli is telling him the truth. The kid doesn’t trust or like strangers… Be careful when you find them Elijah!”

“Not a problem! Either me or Ben will talk to Ace and Luffy when you call then!” Shanks smiled- seeing no problem at all.  

“Whatever, bye,” Eli said hanging up before Shanks could say anything else. “Annoying man…”

Eli picked up his clothes, changed then packed a bag for the trip. Eli wonders who called his bed buddy of 8 weeks and lover/partner of 6 weeks. Not only that, who called them but why as well?

“Yo!” Eli said knocking on the door. “We need to talk. I just got a job.”

“Hold on Eli!” the person shouted as they finished their talk and said good bye then opened the door and Eli was grinning at their naked but covered with the sheet of the bed body. “What were you saying about a job?”

“A big ass pay day!” Eli smirked- happy as hell since it was a BIG pay day. “Got find these 2 kids called Ace and Luffy for a… acquaintance of mine.” Eli wasn’t sure if he should tell his ‘girlfriend’ that he knew Shanks or not. Well, if they asked Eli wasn’t going to lie to them.  

“What a coincidence,” they said coming out of the bathroom and getting their clothes off the ground. “I was asked to find 2 kids with those names by my older brother.”

Eli frowned. What? This doesn’t feel like a coincidence, at least, not that Eli can think of. Who else aside from Shanks and his crews, other than the fucking Marines and probably half the fucking world too, other than them, who else was looking for and wanting these kids?

And older brother? Were they talking about the one that left to be a pirate like 13 or 14 years ago? The one (and only mind you) that was 15 years older than them? Why would their older brother being calling about some kids? And… 

“Let me guess,” Eli said as the person put their clothes back on, almost having a feeling he knew the answer to the question he was asking. “They have bounties in today’s paper?”

“Yep!” the person nodded which made their white hair go everywhere. Damn it, Elijah knew that they must be going after the same kids. “Forget your big pay day. You help me and I’ll make it worth your wild.”

“Oh?” Eli grinned and with eyebrows raised. “You can do better than 10 Million Belli can you?” Eli was pretty sure that they couldn’t really top that but Eli is a gentleman… okay, he’s not a gentleman, but he will at least hear his lover out. They are his lover after all.

“Yep!” the white hair slightly older teen grinned right back. “Not only will my big brother not kill you but you’ll get an endless supply of favours, riches and an island from a very powerful person! Plus an endless supply of sex from me!”

Eli looked at their lover funny. Really now? Won’t get killed by what sounds like an over protective big brother (do they have a sibling complex or something?), an endless supply of favours, riches, an island and an endless supply of sex from his lover? That sounded like it was worth Elijah’s wild… but just who is this powerful person? What crew was his lover’s older brother apart? Wait... since when was Eli's lover even apart of any crew anyway!?

“Really? Who is this powerful person?” Eli asked. The offer was sounding very good.

“Whitebeard!” the white hair teen smirked. “And he won’t kill you for getting in his way.”

Whitebeard?! Whitebeard!? White-fucking-beard?! That was the other person, other than the Marines and the rest of the world too, that was wanting and looking for these kids?!  The guy was just as strong and scary as Shanks! If not more so!

But then again… Eli already had a deal with Ben and Shanks and he does not like backing out of deals… plus, Eli did owe Shanks one, not that Eli liked to admit it… but this White-fucking-beard we’re talking about…

Oh god Eli’s head hurt… too much thinking…

“I… I’ll think about it,” Eli told them, not sure what to do anymore right now. “But for now, let’s just go find these kids. Then I’ll decide.”

Fuck… what was Eli going to do? Eli didn’t want to betray Shanks, even if he said he would give the boys to someone else for a better deal. Eli still has loyalties and despite Shanks being an ass and pretty much always calling Eli, Ellie. Eli did like him and the other person was someone that Eli didn’t know. But this other person, was Whitebeard… the World’s Strongest Man… with the World’s Strongest Crew… and… fuck it. Whatever happens, happens. Eli is just going to have to be very careful.

Eli will think more about the pros and cons of this when he is sober. He doesn’t have the right mind or mind set to be thinking about this now. Thinking too much when your drunk and hangover is not a good idea, never a good idea.

“I’m too drunk to deal with this shit,” Eli sighed as his lover packed a bag of their own. Eli has a feeling he is going to regret taking this job from Shanks… If this fucking job gets Eli killed he is going to fucking never take another job from Shanks again, and fucking forget the money. Eli will kill Shanks.

Besides, now that Elijah thinks about it… would the kids even trust or go with Elijah and his lover if they took them to anyone but Shanks? Would the kids want to go to Whitebeard?  

Argh! It’s too early for Eli to thinking like this! He needs either more alcohol or coffee!

* * *

_A few days later…_

Macey was sitting in the infirmary as she was staring at the young blonde boy. He wasn’t in his own clothes anything more as they were badly burnt from the fire with the boat being blown and catching fire and stuff. Instead, he was wearing a shirt of Ryouta’s as a dress and a pant of boxers. Jace was working on making the kid new clothes. So that the kid had some clothes that he use and call his own.  

Macey couldn’t help but stare and look at the kid. They seemed to be around the same height and age but while Macey was a girl, this kid was a boy. The only boys that Macey really knew were her brother, some of the people from the temple- though she doesn’t really remember them very well and strangers that have either tried to kidnapped her, kill her and/or sell her. Oh, plus there was Core, Phoenix and Jace too. But they were like big brothers more than friends or kids. Since there was a big age gap between them. Ryouta was 10 years older than Macey and Core, Phoenix and Jace were closer to Ryouta’s age then hers.

Not saying that they can’t be friends because of that or anything. But, Macey wanted a friend or two. Many more, who were her own age. Instead being friends all of the adults and her brother’s friends all of the time. It would be nice to have a friend who was Macey’s friend and who was roughly, at least close in age to Macey.

Macey couldn’t wait for the boy to wake up. Because then they can be friends! Macey really couldn’t wait! Her first friend her own age!

* * *

“Are you sure Musica?” Ariel asked as she was helping Musica with moving some things around in the room that Musica stores all of her musical instruments, her costumes for dancing and her magic things and other things as well. It was a spare storage room.

Most of crew had a storage room that they used to store their extra things that didn’t fit in their rooms. The ship was big for eight people, well nine if you include this new kid who they saved, but it wasn’t too big that they couldn’t handle it.

“Yeah,” Musica nodded. “Core likes Ryouta and Ryouta totally likes him back!”

Fay nodded her head slowly. The three older girls get together like this sometimes, just to talk about things and gossip. Especially about their Captain and a certain assassin cook since they find out that a certain assassin cook likes their captain as more than just a captain and as more than just friends.

“I think she’s right Ari,” Fay said to Ariel. “Core likes Ryouta. He always makes Ryouta his favourite foods and drinks and desserts and stuff.”

“And Ryouta is always hanging around Core like a bad smell or a lost puppy,” Musica pointed out to Ariel. Musica thought it was cute as hell, but kind annoying since the two just need to get together already. They’re been doing this dance for about two and half years now, since Core pretty much joined the crew actually. Though, Musica would love to know how the Captain had met their resident assassin cook. After all, it’s not every day that you meet an assassin who decides he wants to be a cook instead of an a plain old everyday assassin (not that being an assassin is normal or everyday or anything), plus then join a pirate crew. “I’m telling you right now, they’re both dense as bricks and have no idea that the other likes them! They both seem to barely admit to themselves that they like the other, let alone see the hints they try to drop or show the other that they like them!”

Ariel sighed- she did not want to get involved in this. Talking and gossiping about it was fun and probably not the world’s best idea. But Ariel did not want to get in on trying to get their Captain and Cook together! They were not playing match markers! Too many things can go wrong trying to do that!

Plus, it wasn’t really fair to either Core or Ryouta to push or force them to get together just because they liked each other. If the two of them want to get together and be couple, that is choice and their choice alone. It wasn’t the girl’s choice.

“That still doesn’t mean we should try to push them together,” Ariel told Musica and Fay. Knowing Musica would still most likely try anyway but hoped that Fay would be smart enough to realised that it was a bad idea. “We might not make things work on. And i do not think we make the situation better if we push.”

“Or we would make the situation so better!” Musica grinned- sitting on a seat near her piano. There were lots of different instruments in the room. You name it- Musica has it and can play it.

“Sorry Musica but I’m with Ariel on this,” Fay told the purple hair teen. “We might make worse and that’s the last thing we should do.”

Musica sighting, “I guess so…” Musica could see what both her fellow female crew mates were saying and everything but that doesn’t mean she thinks they are more right than her. Just maybe, she can do something small and hopefully no-one else will notice?

“You ever going to tell Jace you like him?” Fay asked innocently to change the subject since Musica seemed disappointed that Fay and Ariel thought it was a good idea to back off and not try to force their captain and cook together.

Where the hell did that come from?!  Why was this suddenly about Musica!?

“Who says I like Jace!?” Musica blushed like mad and got very defensive. One of the few things that the girls haven’t done yet, was talk about whether or not they had crushes or if they like any of their fellow crew mates as more than just crew-mates and friends.

“Pretty much everyone but you and Jace,” Ariel smirked and laughed lightly. Then Ariel frowned as she thought of something. “Who was looking after Macey?” the last thing they need is for something to happen to the Captain’s little sister and him have a heart attack about it.

“Speaking of Macey,” Musica said- not being sure on who was looking after their youngest crew member. “She seemed rather interested in the kid you fished out the sea.”

Ariel’s mind was thinking about where Macey could be, if she wasn’t here or with the guys. They should send Fay to check if Macey is with guys, because if not, then 9 year old girl is most likely in the infirmary with the young boy that Ariel did fish out of the sea.

“I wonder how Ryouta will react to that?” Fay commented.

Musica had told Ariel and Fay about how Macey had said she had never had a friend her own age before. The three older girls all agreed that they wanted to keep the young boy so that Macey had a friend her own age plus a kid around Macey’s age around. It should be good and nice for Macey to have someone her own around and to be friends with.

“He’ll probably go into overprotective big brother mode!” Musica laughed as she thought about it. Ryouta was very protective of his little sister. It was kind cute and kind of scary all at the same time. It was like the guy had a sister complex or something.

“AAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHH!” a young voice shouted.

What was that?! Why was someone yelling!? Did something happen to Macey!? What happened!? Are they under attack!? Did the Marines find them!? They thought they lost the Marines!

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Ace was hurting, not physically. At least, not as far as he could see or tell. He was hurting emotionally. He still had no-one who had betrayed him and his mother to the Marines. Though, Ace was thankful that he and Lu had lost the ass-wipes marines. But his heart, his being, his soul. Everything about him, it was hurting.

And it wasn’t from a physical wound. It was of heart ache and heart break. Of not knowing who he could trust and who he couldn’t. The only people that Ace has ever trusted has been Shanks and his main crew who he hasn’t seen in almost two years. Their shitty gramps Garp- though the man was an ass at time and has been trying to turn Ace, Sabo and Luffy into Marines for years. Claiming that all of the training that he was giving them (which Ace will never admit he was thankful for), was to help them to become strong and to become good marines. His mother Rouge, the woman who protected him his whole life. Despite the demon blood in his vines from his father.

Ace flinched, a natural reflex. From all of the times that he would himself the son of a demon and devil and say bad things about his father, about Roger. Because no-one seemed to like him and say that if Roger ever had a child, that they deserved death or worse. His mother use to head slap or hit him about it. Saying that no-one knew Roger like her, Shanks, a guy called Whitebeard or Garp. That those people didn’t know who Roger really was and bunch of other stuff. That she loved Ace and she would never change him or who his father was, for anything in the world.

There had been Sabo, of course. The first kid close in Ace’s age who didn’t seem to care who Roger was or if he had son or child and said that if Roger had a kid, that the kid deserved a chance to be themselves and not be compared to their father. After all, not all children are like their parents or their fathers. And even after Rouge and Ace told Sabo who Ace’s father, that he was Gol D. Roger, or Gold Roger as most people know him as and that Rouge was his former lover. Sabo never cared, he never treated either of them any differently. He just didn’t talk or ask questions about Roger after that.

And of course, there’s the only person that Ace could still call family and the only family that he had left (Ace didn’t count the shitty old man called Garp) and that was Luffy. Sweet innocent little Luffy. The kid never cared who Ace’s dad was, even after finding out. He never cared. Luffy just saying that Ace is Ace and Luffy would never change that for the world, Luffy just loved his big brother. Luffy had the same reaction when Sabo told them that he was the son of a noble, that he didn’t care because Sabo is Sabo and he would never change that. Luffy just loved his two big brothers, he didn’t care who their real fathers or families were. That didn’t matter at all to Luffy.

It was really sweet and nice. Luffy never fails to make Sabo and Ace happy.

Ace at first, was kind annoyed more than mad at Sabo with his whole family thing. Ace didn’t understand why Sabo hadn’t said anything sooner. But then again, Ace had never said about his father when asked and the only reason why Ace had said anything at all, was because Rouge thought it would only be fair to let Sabo know what he was getting himself into if he stayed with them. And the only reason Sabo had told them that he was the son of a noble, was because they had saw the man and Sabo freaked/got scared seeing the man. Luckily, the man never saw them or Sabo, because if he had. God only knows what could have happened.

But now… none of it mattered… all Ace wanted… all Ace wanted was his little blonde brother… Luffy’s big brother… Ace just want his and Luffy’s brother back… Ace wanted was Sabo back...

“Sabo… I’m sorry…” Ace cried quietly to himself.

Luffy hugged Ace, in his sleep, since the kid was still sleeping. But it was like he knew that Ace needed him, that he needed this. That he needed to be comforted, to be supported. But Ace was glad that Luffy was not awake to see him cry. Ace needed to be strong, not only for himself but for Luffy too. Ace can’t let me himself be weak!

“I’ll protect Luffy,” Ace promised his mother and Sabo on the wind. “Mum… Sabo… I’ll protect Luffy, no matter what. I promise.”

Luffy slowly nodded and silently agreed. Not letting Ace know that he was awake as he kept his eyes shut and kept his breathing steady like he was sleeping.

‘ _And I promise that I will protect Ace too, Mummy Rouge, Big brother Sabo_ ,’ Luffy thought. ‘ _No matter what. I swear on our bond as brothers and family, I will protect Ace too_.’ Luffy’s grip tighten on Ace a little, not that the older really noticed as he was too busy keeping an eye out for any Marine Ships and any enemies in general. Because right now, it’s Ace and Luffy against the whole fucking world. And the fucking world is a fucking scary place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess if Eli's lover/bed buddy is male or female?  
> and don't worry, healing will come soon.  
> We'll also hear more from Ace and Luffy, the Whitebeards, Eli and his lovers and Sabo, Macey and the Wild Cards next chapter. What about Shanks and the Red-Hair Pirates you ask? We might hear from them too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, not relieving Eli's lovers sex yet but you all find their 'name' this chapter!   
> Sabo wakes up as well but i'll cover more of it next chapter.   
> now, on with the chapter!

Wild Cards Pirates Chapter 4

_East Blue… Three days later…_

They got here quicker than Marco thought they would. But then again, Marco just let Colin take control of the small ship they were using. It was easiest to just let their brother from the East Blue take over and get here the quickest way he could think of, which he did. It might not have been safest way, but it was quickest and they all got here in one piece so in the end so it didn’t really matter. And that’s all the counted right now. Well, at least in Marco’s mind that’s all that matter right now.

Now… to find this ‘kid sibling’ that Colin always goes on about who should, hopefully have find these kids that Pops, West and Izo had told them about. The son and/or sons of Roger, Pops’ old rival and friend. The two boys are known by the names of Ace and Luffy. 

Marco was looking through the articles, there were several of them. The blonde was making notes of the things that they all that were similar and all of the things that they had that were different. Something felt… something was off about the articles and Marco was going to work out what they were. One way or another, Marco was going to work it out.

Though Marco wished that his brothers would not be in the room with him as he was trying to do this. They were not helping them and were just talking and they were in the way. Plus, it was distracting too.

“So Colin? What’s your kid sibling like and why won’t you tell us if it’s a girl or boy?” Haruta asked Colin. “Can you at least tell us their name? And maybe their age?”

“They’re 19,” Colin answered as he pulled out several pictures from his coat pocket. How the guy could wear that damn black coat all year round and in all type of weather conditions, no-one was sure. It was like Colin had no idea how to feel hot or cold. “Char looks just like me! Only younger! Then again, I am 15 years older than Char.”

Char? What the hell kind of name was Char? Was that even their name? Or was it nickname or pet name or something? Because Char could be short for many names- Charlie, Charles, Charlotte, Charlotta, Charmin, Charity, Charlene, Charlton or anything like that really. So it wasn’t exactly helpful. And help, it just might be a nickname and have nothing to do with their actual name for all they know!

Haruta looked at the pictures- one was from when this Char person was about 5 years old so it must be from when Colin first set sail, another was when they were about 10 year old and a few here and there between 12-19 years old. Haruta’s favourite picture of Char was the one with the wild white hair, which was the same as Colin’s and their deep blue eyes, also the same as Colin’s, and Char was sticking their tongue out. It was the most recent picture of Char that Colin had.

He got it for his birthday earlier in the year. Char was holding up a sign that said ‘Happy birthday you old fart of a big brother Cole’. It was kind of sweet and touching but kind of weird all at the same time. Even in the pictures, it was hard to tell or make out if Char was meant to be a boy or girl. Since they had short hair and the sign covered up their chest area and they seemed to be wearing long pants and sitting down.

“We brothers shouldn’t keep secret Colin,” Thatch told him his brother. “It’s not fair or nice.”

“Woah! I’m still younger than them!” Haruta whined. He hated being the youngest, everyone treated him like he was made of glass or something. “I want a younger sibling!” 

Marco couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at Haruta’s whining. For someone who wanted to be treated more like a grown up, he acted a lot like a child. Then again, Thatch was someone who was meant to be an adult but he doesn’t at act like it.  

“Well when Char finds these kids then you’ll get your wish!” Colin told Haruta. Since Colin was dead set and sure that the 2 kids they were looking were both no older than 11, while Haruta is 13. Despite the papers saying that the oldest kid was 15 and the younger being 13 or something. They looked way too young and small to Colin to be those ages. Sure, some kids take time to grow and stuff, but Colin was dead set sure that the Navy was lying about these kids ages.

After all, it was one of the few things all of the papers seemed to disagree with. Having different ages for the boys every article and paper. Some having 18 at the max age and others having 10 at the youngest age for both boys.

But Colin told Marco that he would dye his hair pink it the oldest boy, Ace, was older than 11 and if the youngest Luffy, was even in the double digits yet. Colin said that Luffy would be no older than 8 because of the size of the kid. And in all honesty, Marco trusted Colin’s judgement more than the information in the papers.

Colin was a doctor after all. He knows these kinds of things and he does travel to a lot of the islands under their protection to help out. With pretty much anything and everything really- from a complex surgery to delivering a baby to fixing broken bones and even with making medicine to help someone get over the common cold of worse.

“You think your kid brother or sister can find them?” Thatch asked as Marco just made his list of things. Marco was then going to go over the lists with Colin later to get a better idea on what to expect with these two boys. What they both happen to think is true and what is false about these two young boys.

Especially since neither of them looked like they were teenagers for a starter.

“Of course, Char can find them! I have the upmost faith in my younger sibling!” Colin told Thatch as if the cook had just insulted Colin in some shape, form or way. Which the cook did by question the faith the doctor had in his younger sibling. “Char might not know what to do with their life but when big brother Colin asks for a favour, Char always comes through! Char got me those spices you wanted that you can only get in certain places in the East Blue after all.”

That was true.

“As long as you think so, I don’t care,” Marco said putting in his opinion on the matter. “As long as we can find and get those boys before anyone else does. I have no complaints.”

* * *

_Different area in the East Blue…_

“AAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHH!” the blonde boy shouted as he wakes up with a girl in his face just what the hell!?  

The blonde was freaked out. There was some girl, that he didn’t know… in fact… the blonde wasn’t even sure who he was right now… but he will get back to that later. Right, he was talking about the freaking blonde girl who was staring at him. He had no idea who she was or why she was staring, but damn did freak and scare the hell out of him. Just who the hell is this girl!? Why is she here?! Where the hell is here even way!? A ship? Who the hell is she!? In fact... who is he? And what fuck is going on?

“Hi!” she smiled and the boy tried to move through back into the bed, not really working since he was already at the headrest. “I’m Macey!” well, that answers one question. The girl is Macey… does he even know a Macey? “How are you feeling?”

How was he feeling!? How was he feeling!?

Actually, that was a very good question. Just how was he feeling?

“Sore…” the boy answered as he kind of calm down from being freaked out from having the blonde girl called Macey so close and in his face when he wake up. “And really warm… why I am sore and warm again…?” the boy couldn’t work out why he was sore or why he felt so warm.

“Do you know your name?” Macey asked as she back off a little to give the boy a little more space. She guesses it would be kind of freaky and scary waking up with someone you don’t know all up in your face. Macey knew the boy’s name, it was written on the back of his pretty much destroyed clothes but she wanted see if he remembered it. Ariel had said something about how the boy could have memory problems when he wakes up because of the force of the explosion and the shock of the fire and a bunch of other smart doctor things that Macey didn’t fully understand. Plus, the boy had just said something about being sore and warm but doesn’t seem to know or remember why he is sore and warm.

The boy thought about it for a few minutes. How can’t he remember something as simple as his name? What about how old he is? No, he couldn’t remember how old he is… What when his birthday is? ……. Nope…. What family? Did he have anything? No, nothing, his mind is complete blank. He can’t remember anything…

Just… just what the hell happened for him to forget everything? Why can’t he remember anything? What is going on? What is it that he can’t remember but feel likes he should?

And what this is feeling, eating at him…? Like… like he has forgotten something important… something very important… what has he forgotten that is making him feel so guilty and upset? What it is? Or maybe, who is it?

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

“Char, what are you doing?” Eli asked as he watched his white hair lover doing, well, he wasn’t sure that was why he asked them.

“Nothing!” Char smiled as they stopped doing they were doing. “Do you even know where to start looking for these kids?”

“Of course, I do!” Eli told Char, a little offended that his older lover would doubt him. “I might not know the East Blue like the back of my hand like you do but I know the area and the islands near where the Marines had last seen Ace and Luffy. I know that area better than I know myself since that’s where I grew up till I started sailing around and become a Hirer.”

Hirer is what some might call bounty hunters, outlaws, assassins, information brokers and others who can be hired and paid to do whatever job you want them to do, for the right price of course. Be you Pirate, Marine, Bounty Hunter, Noble, Celestial Dragon and etc. They are more or less in short people for hire. They are more or less neutral in this war going on between Marines and Pirates, being hired by either or both sides at times to do jobs that they can’t do or don’t want to do. So pretty much if your given a job that you don’t want to do then you hire a Hirer to do it for you.

It’s a fun and interesting life. At least Eli thinks it is. Hirer is what Eli likes to call himself and others who are in a similar position. It sounds better and is better than some of the other names that some people call them. like traitors, turn-coasts, information banks/bitches, bounty hunters, assassins and many other very rude and annoying names like that.

Chair raised their eye brow at Eli. “And, just when did you become a Hirer?” Char was like a Hirer but not quite a Hirer, closer to an information broker who takes on other odd jobs when asked. And Char knows that Eli become a Hirer at a very young age, that’s how he met Red-Hair Shanks, who has also hired Eli for this job. Not that Char will call him out on it. Char’s lover is entitled to his secret, even if Char knows them all. But Char doesn’t mind if Eli thinks he can keep things secret from them. It will only make things more interesting to Char.

All Char knows is that they are going to convince Eli to not take or turn Ace and Luffy over to Shanks. Char is, Char will convince him to put the two boys go into Whitebeard’s protection and let Whitebeard and his crew take care of the two young boys. They have just lost their family, right now that is what they need and the Whitebeards can give the boys that. Shanks cannot. Yes, he was like family to them and all but Whitebeard can give them a new family not just be there like family since he knew the boys’ parents.

There’s a different between being like family and being a part of a family. The Whitebeards are family, at least they are from what Char knows about them and has heard from their older brother Colin. The boys will become a part of the family with Whitebeard while being with Shanks is like being with someone who you see family, but being with him isn’t like being a part of a real family. Just being with people like family.

Being a part of a family no matter what is better than just feeling like family. So Whitebeard is the better choice here, well, at least Char thinks he is.

To Char the choice was clear- Ace and Luffy were better off with Whitebeard and his crew. Like it or not. It would help them heal more and they would be better protected by the World’s Strong Man and Crew than a barely been a Yanko for a year.

Well, that’s what Char thinks anyway. what the two boys and Eli think will most likely be different but Char doesn’t care. Char will trick them into meeting and getting to Whitebeard and his crew if Char has too. Char wanted to be more than just an East Blue Information Broker and Char wanted to be with their big brother again.  This was Char ticket to see him again and maybe convince him that Char is old enough and strong enough to join the Whitebeards and Char wasn’t going to let him pass on by.

Plus, Eli would be better paid and rewarded by Whitebeard in helping Char with this than he ever would be with Shanks. Char was sure that they would be accepted by Whitebeard and his crew in no time flat. Char was the Second Division Commander’s younger sibling and Eli was Char’s lover. They would be accepted no questions asked.

Char just needs to work out how to convince Eli of that now… but how…? And don’t say sex, Char has already tried that.

* * *

_Not far away from Eli and Char…_

Ace had no idea where he and Luffy were. Sabo had been one who was had studying navigation, not him. So, Ace had no idea where they were or where to go to from here… Sure, Ace could read a map who can’t? But did he understand it? Nope, not really. And since he has no idea where he and Luffy are how can he work out where they need to go? Seriously. Why is navigation so hard?! How did Sabo make this look so easy?!

Fuck you Marines for coming for them! Fuck you Marines for killing their mother Rouge! Fuck you however the fuck had killed Sabo! Fuck you again Marines for making Sabo get killed by the person who killed their blonde brother! Just… just fuck you!

Ace doesn’t know what to do! Just fuck! What is there to do!?

“Ace,” Luffy said grabbing his shirt lightly. Knowing that his big brother was in a bad mood because of everything that had happened. Luffy has tried to not whine or cry or complain too much, so the little raven hair boy has mostly just smile and laughed and tried to stay happy and positive to help his older brother. “Are we stopping at an island soon? I’m starting to get a little hungry.”

That was a lie, Luffy wasn’t a little hungry he was starving and he knew that Ace was too. But it was starting to really bother him, which is why he is asking his big brother if they’re going to stop at an island soon.

“As soon as we see one Lu, I promise,” Ace smiled lightly as he ruffled the little raven’s hair since the straw-hat that Shanks had given Ace was around Luffy’s neck. Ace lets Luffy wear the straw-hat all of the time instead of himself. It looked better on his little brother than it did on him. “As soon as we find one then we’ll go right there, okay?”

Luffy nodded his head and hugged Ace. There wasn’t much else that they could do. They didn’t have time to bring much food with them and they were already out, even though they tried really hard to not eat much. But it didn’t work, they’re out of food and Luffy only hopes that they find an island soon because he feels like he is going to pass out if he doesn’t eat soon.

* * *

_Red-Haired Pirates, New World…_

Ben has to keep Shanks’ head in this little territory war they are having right now but of course the captain was distracted because they haven’t heard from Eli about Ace and Luffy yet. The kid didn’t even ask for any hints of where the brothers could be. Then again, Eli was Hirer and is from one of the islands near Dawn, so the kid knows the area like the back of his hand. Being from there, so the kid will be able to work where Ace and Luffy are better than anyone else they know.

Ben just wishes that Shanks would trust the kid more. Yes, Eli says things, like he would hand Ace and Luffy over to someone who is offering more or a better deal but he would never actually do it. the kid likes Shanks and the Red-Haired Pirates too much for that. The kid would never betray them. Elijah was loyal to those he owes his life too and to people who always do busy with him. Eli is not the type of person to turn his back on his friends, though he would not admit at it aloud that they are friends. But that’s what they are. They’re friends and he would never betray them.

No matter how much of an ass Shanks can be to the poor kid. Calling him Ellie instead of Eli or Elijah all the time. But that’s Shanks way of showing that he likes the kid believe it or not and Ben knows that Eli knows that too. Other wises, he would have never agreed to job- even with the reward of 10 Million Belli. the kid has been known for turning down jobs for people he doesn’t like or trust.

But Eli knows that he can trust Shanks, Ben and the Red-Hari Pirates, that’s why he does jobs for them. Yes, Eli would never do a job for them for free because Eli has too much pride for that. But he would never betray him. He has too pride for that.

They will hear from Eli as soon as he has news for them and no sooner. Eli will call once he has Ace and Luffy and he protect the boys with his life. Rockstar was manning the communications right now. While they do deal with this.

“Shanks,” Ben said getting the captain’s attention. “Let’s just end this, right here and right now.”

Shanks couldn’t help but smirk at his First Mate. That sounds like a good idea. Let’s show the other Yankos- Big Mama and Kaido what happens when one tries to take over Red territory. The time for playing nice is over. They were going to end this, right here and right now.

“Let’s do that then,” Shanks smiled pulling out his sword and standing up straight. “Let’s end this little territory war right here and now, should we Ben?”

Damn straight they were going to finish this here and now, the sooner that they did, the sooner that they can go to Archipelago Sabaody and meet up with Eli who will have Ace and Luffy with him. The sooner that they can see the two boys again. Shanks and the crew couldn’t wait to see Eli but they mostly can’t wait to see Ace and Luffy again.   

* * *

_Fisherman Island…_

Whitebeard couldn’t help but smile when they saw Jinbei again. It was always nice to see the Fishman. He was a good friend and ally. He was good son to have, though, seeing Jinbei with a young girl, who was human, was not something that Whitebeard or his crew had been expecting at all.

“Hello Jinbei,” Whitebeard smiled as the young human girl stayed as close to Jinbei as she could. Even Namur was looking confused to see a young human girl with Jinbei, after all, not many humans, especially young ones like this girl take kindly to Fishman. “Who’s this young lady?” Whitebeard said smiling very friendly to the young orange hair girl who just hide behind Jinbei more. It seems she’s shy.

“This is Koala,” Jinbei answered as he smiled to his old friend then looked at young miss Koala as he chuckled a little. “She’s a little shy around people- been them Fishman, Merfork, Mermaid or human, she not familiar with.”

“I’m a little surprised Jinbei,” Namur said. “I know you don’t hate humans but it’s not like you are overly friendly or like them that much either. Other than Pops and the Whitebeard Pirates.” Which they all knew was true.

“Koala is easy to get along with,” Jinbei told Namur. Understanding his fellow Fishman’s reaction and feelings to this. “When we first met, when we were taking her home to the village she was from. She… needed a lift there and we agreed to do it.” not wanting to share Koala’s past, not because he doesn’t trust Whitebeard and the Whitebeard Pirates but because it was Koala’s to share, not his. “Because of certain circumstances. We took her home and we thought that would be the last time we would see of her. But she come running back to warn us that the people of village had seen our jolly roger and knew who we were so they had called the marines and even went looking for Fisher Tiger.”

“Uncle Tiger…” Koala muttered as he griped on Jinbei’s clothes and had tears in her eyes.

“It’s not your fault honey,” Jinbei told Koala as he patted her head. “You can’t control how people see and think of us. It’s not your fault that people called the marines and that Fisher Tiger died. We all still want you on our crew and we all still love you, you understand me girl?”

Koala nodded her head as she just stayed with Jinbei and looked around, a little scared as she has never seen some pirates or a crew this big before. The pirates didn’t look like bad guys or anything, some of them looked quite nice actually but… Koala didn’t know them so she wasn’t sure if she could trust them or not. Even though Uncle Jinbei seems to know them and trusts… Koala guesses that they can’t be that bad if Uncle Jinbei likes them and trusts them… right?

Koala hopes so…

“I bet Queen Otohime is very happy and impress with you Jinbei,” Whitebeard smiled.

“She is and her highness, the princes and the young princess all enjoy seeing Koala as well,” Jinbei smiled honestly and truthfully. “They’re all friends.”

“That’s good to hear,” Whitebeard smiled. Knowing how much it meant to Queen Otohime to have a human child around to show everyone that not all humans are bad or the same. That not all humans are all evil and hate merfolk or want to hurt them or make them slaves.  

“But not allowed to go anywhere without one of my uncles,” Koala nodded and told Whitebeard. She wasn’t sure why, but she had to say it. “Some people don’t like me very much… but I don’t mind. I ignore the bad words and the mean names they call me. A lot of the humans call Uncle Jinbei and the others those names too. So it’s understandable that the merfolk call me those names. Just because we’re different.”

Whitebeard smiled and nodded his head. “Some people, be them human, giant, half-giant, male, female, mermaid, Fishman or merfolk/merpeople. Some people just aren’t very nice to others that are different. are they young miss Koala?”

Koala looked up at Whitebeard and nodded her head for yes to his question. He knew that she was scared him, but for different reasons to what people would think. It was because he was stranger and she didn’t know him. Not because he was Whitebeard, the Strongest Man in the World or because he was big or because he was a pirate. She was scared of Whitebeard because she didn’t know him, though she knew that Uncle Jinbei liked and trusted him.

“Jinbei!” Sebastian shouted as he come onto the Moby Dick. “Your right! Arlong is going to do something stupid! We need to go to the East Blue right away!”

Damn it, he knew something was going to happen. It was good thing he had asked Aaron to go with Arlong and the crew who had gone with that hothead to keep an eye on things. Damn it… And it wasn’t going to be safe to take Koala with them, at least, not yet anyway. She still needed more training, she wasn’t ready for a fight like this yet.

“Get the crew ready to leave then,” Jinbei told Sebastian. “Koala dear, I’m going to need you to with the Royal Family for a little bit. Okay?”

Koala nodded her head slowly, she didn’t like being left behind but she knew that this was Arlong they were talking about it. The man scared her more than anything.

“Okay Uncle Jinbei,” Koala nodded. she didn’t mind that much really, the princes were all nice guys and she could play with the much younger girl the young princess then. Plus, talk more to Queen Otohime. Koala really likes her. And King Neptune isn’t a bad guy either, though he was kind of big and sometimes be scary without meaning to be…

“We’re actually going to the East Blue,” Whitebeard told Jinbei- maybe they can this handle Arlong person for him while they’re there. “Would you like us to handle this Arlong person for you? That wouldn’t be a problem for us.”

“Thank you but no thank you Whitebeard,” Jinbei told his old friend as he looked at him. “This is a Sun Pirate mess and we should fix it up.”

“Of course,” Whitebeard nodded. “We’ll see each other again I hope and maybe Miss Koala as well? I’m, sure Izou would like to spend some time with her and maybe make her some clothes if Koala was okay with it.”

“I would like that,” Izou nodded then smiled at Jinbei. “Plus, if all goes to our plans, we might have some kids of our own around Koala’s age. It might be nice for her to play with some human kids her own age and not just merfolk ones. I’m sure they might even be friends with her friends like the princes and young princess.”

“I think that might be nice,” Jinbei nodded in agreement. Since Jinbei knew that human females and female merfolk plus mermaids were a little different in a number of different ways. “Maybe even get some of the nurses involved to talk to her about human female things.”

Koala puffed her cheeks out a little. “Maybe we need to get more humans involved in the crew!” she crossed her arms and looked away from Jinbei then added. “Though it might be nice to have a little bit of human interaction…”

“Till next time than Miss Koala,” Izo nodded- happy to see that the young girl seemed interested in spending a little time with him and letting him make her some clothes too. “What’s your favourite colour may I ask?”

Koala thought about it for a moment. “Pink and white and red.” Koala answered.

“I’ll make you something with those three colours then,” Izou smiled making a mental note of it so he can have a look at what martials he has and what colours he has, that way he can get more of anything he needs while they are in Paradise and in the East Blue. “I can’t wait to see you again then.”

Koala looked unsure on what to say so she just nodded her head and stayed with Sebastian and Jinbei.

“We’ll talk again later then,” Jinbei nodded to Whitebeard and his crew. Happy that they will see and talk to again to each other again soon. “Till next time everyone.”

“Bye Jinbei!” the crew all smiled and waved as he left with Sebastian and Koala. “Bye Sebastian and Miss Koala!” they all smiled and waved to them too. Jinbei and Sebastian waved back and Koala couldn’t help but smile and wave back as well. Okay, Koala likes the Whitebeards. Not sure if she can fully trust them but she likes them.

“They seem really nice compared to some others we’re met and seen,” Koala told Jinbei as they walked back to the ship so that Koala can say good bye to the crew before she goes to the Royal Palace. Koala was talking about pirate crews and humans in general.

“That’s because they are nice and treat us like we’re anyone and everyone else and with high and equal respect for and to each other as well,” Jinbei told Koala. “I like old man Whitebeard and his crew. They saved the island many years ago, probably before you were even born Koala. Ask Queen Otohime about it. she’ll be more than happy to tell you story. Make sure you are good while we’re gone. We’ll hopefully won’t be gone long. Okay?”

“Okay!” Koala nodded and smiled as she walked with Jinbei and Sebastian back to the ship. “Be safe! I’ll be good. And I do mean it Uncle Jinbei, we should think about adding another human or two to the Sun Pirates.”

Jinbei laughed as he patted Koala on the head. “I’ll think about it kiddo. Now, let’s go say good bye to your uncles or they’ll be mean that they didn’t get to say good-bye to you before we go out on a mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help myself. i had to include Koala and have her stay with the Sun Pirates. Yes, i have the Arlong mess dealt with early and yes, sorry, Fisher Tiger still died. But next chapter, we do have something interesting happening that i hope you will enjoy. it involves Law and Cora-san.   
> P.S- how many people would like Cora-san to live and how many would like him to die?   
> Because right now, i am undecided. I can work in either with the storyline...   
> So please comment or inbox me so i know how you feel about Cora-san either living or dying   
> P.S- this whole Law and Cora-san thing is all Elijah's/Eli's fault. you can find out how and why next chapter.   
> Till next chapter everyone! Oh, and as always, let me know if there's mistake i missed at all. anyway, till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, been a little while! anyway, here's the next chapter!  
> and i have decided about Cora-san's fate he is going... to live!  
> and yes, more OCs to come as well. met a friend of Elijah's and Cora-san's this chapter who helps Cora-san and Law get away from Doffy.  
> more to come next chapter.  
> we also have menaces of Roger and Rouge this chapter as well. and i also decided for storyline reasons (decided this ages ago but just thought i would let you all know now) that i have given Roger a younger half brother who had kids of his own. you meet one this chapter and the other one is talked about it. the fate of Roger's younger brother and his wife are talked about this chapter as well.  
> there is more to come next chapter! hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Wild Cards Pirates Chapter 5

Ace stood in front of Luffy as he stared down these two strangers who had boarded and kind of partly wrecked the ship that they (Ace ad Luffy) had stolen. Damn it! Who the hell are these two and what do they want?! Are they after Luffy and Ace because of the Marines? Because he is Roger’s son? That’s not fucking fair! Ace is not his father! Ace has never had anything to do with the man! The man is dead! Ace hasn’t even met him!

“What the hell do you bastards want!?” Ace growled as Luffy was hiding behind him, gripping onto Ace’s shirt as hard as he could. Luffy was scared, Ace was too. But he was going to protect Luffy! That’s his job as Luffy’s big brother! Ace already lost Sabo and his mum, he won’t lose Luffy too!

“Your Ace and Luffy right?” the guy with the not wild white hair asked. In fact, the guy had rainbow coloured hair. What the fuck…? What the hell!? Who the hell has rainbow fucking coloured hair!? Ace doesn’t know why but the white hair person seemed the most dangerous out of these two. Whoever the hell they are. Though, that fucking rainbow coloured hair really stands out… “Shanks sent me.”

“Uncle Shanks?!” Luffy beamed, but he didn’t leave Ace’s side. He promised Ace if anything happened, that he would not leave Ace’s side. No matter what.

“How do we know if you’re telling the truth?” Ace asked as he eyed the two carefully. Ace’s eyes kept going back to the white hair person… Ace wasn’t sure if they were a girl or a boy, but they were dangerous. Ace would just tell, he wasn’t sure how he could tell or how he knew, but he just need it. out of the two here, the white hair person is the most dangerous.

“I will be more than happy to let you call Shanks,” the guy smiled. “You can talk and ask him yourself if you like.”

No-one said anything as Ace just glare the two strangers down. He didn’t know them, he didn’t know if he could trust them or not. But if they were sent by Shanks… but what if they were lying? But they had to be telling the truth since they said they could call and talk to Shanks… but what if it was all a trap?

Damn it! Ace doesn’t know what to do!

Luffy’s and Ace’s stomachs both grumbled. Making Ace really annoyed and a little embarrassed as Luffy didn’t care nor was he embarrassed by it. Luffy was just hungry! Luffy just wanted food! Meat!

“I bet your hungry,” the white hair person smiled. “We have food if you want some.”

Luffy started drooling at the word food as he looked at Ace with semi puppy dog eyes. Luffy knew it was dangerous, Ace did too but they were hungry… no, they were starving… especially Luffy… but could they trust these strangers…?

“I’m Hirer,” the rainbow coloured guy told Ace as Ace flinched. This guy was one of those people? “You know what that is, don’t you?”

Ace knew what a Hirer was, Rouge and Shanks both explained what one was to Ace ages ago. Wait… didn’t Shanks say something about knowing a Hirer here in the East Blue called Ellie or something?

Luffy had no idea what the guy was talking about but he did remember Shanks saying something about knowing a mystery person who he hires for mystery things called Ellie.

“Your Ellie?” Luffy asked from behind Ace.

Eli sighed at the stupid nickname and thought to him, ‘ _Shanks… I am going to fucking kill you._ ’ Eli could never understand how Shanks got Ellie from Eli or why the hell, no matter how many times Eli tells Shanks to not call him that, why the damn bastard still calls him it! It is either Elijah or Eli! Not fucking Ellie!

Eli smiled as he nodded his head. “It’s Elijah, but people call him Eli. Shanks is the only one who calls him Ellie. That’s right. Shanks asked me to come find you.”

“Don’t you mean he hired you?” Luffy asked with his head titled to the side. “Shanks says you’re a mystery person who he hires to do mystery things Ellie.”

GOD DAMN IT!

“Eli,” Eli told Luffy but kept a friendly smile on his face, though, internally he was about ready to kill Shanks and struggle this kid for calling him Ellie. “But yeah, pretty much.”

Ace looked between Eli and Luffy and the white hair person. Who the hell is this white haired person? And why are they with Ellie?

“Who’s that?” Ace asked as he pointed at the white hair person.

“My special friend Char,” Eli answered.

“Hello,” the white hair person smiled and waved.

“Are you a girl or boy?” Luffy asked Char. Not being sure if they were a girl or boy. “Nee! Ellie! Chara! Do you two poop?”

“Luffy!” Ace shouted at his younger for asking such a stupid and rude question. Why the hell did Luffy ask them that anyway!? and why the hell did Luffy ask Char if they were a girl or boy? Though… it was a good question… but that’s not the point! The point is that Luffy shouldn’t be asking questions like the do you two poop one!

“That’s a secret!” Char winked as they put their finger to their mouth. “But if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you know. And yes, I do poop.”

“You didn’t have to answer that…” Eli and Ace both said to Char. Neither of them knowing why Char did answer it.

“So?” Char smiled. “Call Shanks and food?”

“Food!” Luffy cheered with a Luffy smile.

“Call Shanks first Lu,” Ace told Luffy. “And if these guys check out and are telling then I guess we can eat…”

“Food!” Luffy cheered and smiled again.

* * *

 

_East Blue, with the Wild Card Pirates…_

“Macey!” Ryouta shouted as he kicked the door down to their small infirmary. Ariel was probably going to kill Ryouta for doing it later, but right now, Ryouta was more worried about his little sister then the consequences of his actions. There was nothing else and no-one else more important than Macey! “Are you okay!? We heard a scream!”

Ryouta looked at Core quickly behind him, making sure that Core was okay and hopefully without him or anyone else noticing. Okay, maybe there might be _something_ or rather, _someone_ who is more important than Macey to Ryouta, not that he would admit it out loud.

Macey looked at her older brother like he was some kind of idiot while Jace, Phoenix and Core just sighed and shook their heads. Ryouta always overreacts when it comes to his little sister, they all kind of knew why. It’s not like Ryouta ever kept his and his sister’s past a secret from the crew or anything. But still, somethings Ryouta is just plain old stupid and idiotic and just overreacts majorly. Then again, what is new? The whole crew know that Ryouta has a very bad and at times, an extreme sister complex.

“I’m fine,” Macey told her brother. “And I wasn’t the one who screamed.”

If it wasn’t Macey who screamed then who did…?

“Sorry,” the blonde boy who Ariel fished out of the sea said as he bowed his head. “The scream was me. I apologise for that.”

Before Ryouta or anyone could say anything, they all heard a very pissed off voice yelling.

“RYOUTA!”

Everyone could see Ryouta shiver at the voice. Then again, it was Ariel and the mermaid could be quite scary when she wanted to be, and sometimes when she doesn’t want to be.

“I’m sorry!” Ryouta shouted as he turned to see the mermaid floating over to him on the weird bubble thing. She looked pissed and Ryouta was really sorry. Ryouta was bowing to her with his head down, eyes closed and towards the ground and his hands together, almost as if he was praying, but he was begging for Ariel’s forgiveness for breaking down the door to the infirmary, again. “I’m sorry Air!”

Ariel sighed as she lightly karate chopped her stupid captain on his head. “Next time, I will throw your ass into the sea and Core will have to fish you out because I ain’t. Got it Captain?”

“Got it,” Ryouta nodded- completely understanding and everyone (but Sabo), knew that Ariel would actually do it too.

“Why do I have to fish him out?” Core asked as he pointed to himself. Looking like he didn’t understand why he was the one who had to do it.

“Because Musica won’t and you, Musica and Ariel are the only ones here who haven’t eaten a devil fruit,” Phoenix sighed- having to remind the assassin that most of their crew are devil fruit eaters. “The rest of us have, remember?”

“Oh… right…” Core nodded, forgetting that little fact for a moment.

“I’ll go make a new infirmary door, again,” Jace sighed as he walked off to go to his small work shop. “Captain! We need to get a bigger ship!”

“Why? So Ryouta has more things to break and for you to have things to fix Jace?” Fay asked. Since she was Ariel and Musica and they were here now, well, Fay is here now too. The three of them come this way and had seen Ryouta kick down the infirmary door, again, which made Ariel move faster to go yell and hurt Ryouta. Which he luckily got out of. 

Though, Fay wasn’t meaning anything rude or bad behind what she was saying/asking, nor was she being a smart ass about it. she really just wanted to know.

“If it means I get a better workshop, I don’t care,” Jace told Fay as stopped to face and talk to her. He knew that Fay meant no harm with her words, the girl was just naïve and innocent. “I just think a bigger ship so we have more rooms and storage areas and workplaces is a good idea, that’s all. I’m sure Musica would like a big space for her music stuff, right?” smiling to said person who was blushing like a cherry tomatoes at her being used as an experienced. “I’m sure that Ariel would like a bigger infirmary to work and store stuff in. Phoenix could do a new connection room, since it half of our navigation room. And I know need a better workshop and space to do my projects in. Fay could always do with more space for growing ours and her plants and stuff. Plus, I’m sure that Core would like a bigger and more updated kitchen compared to what he has now.” Grinning slightly as Jace knew the moment he brought up Core and him needing bigger and nicer space, that Ryouta would make sure it happened. What? Can’t Jace use the fact that Ryouta, that their Captain, seems to **_really_** like Core, their cook, to his advantage? But this move will 100% sell Ryouta on the ‘getting a bigger ship’ idea. “Plus, I’m sure that Macey would like her own space and navigation room where she and Phoenix aren’t almost on top of each other because they are sharing the navigation room as both of their workspaces. You know, so she can have navigation room that is only that, a navigation room.”

Jace knows use to manipulate the Captain into doing what he or the others wanted- just mostly use Core and Macey when he was using his examples and getting them to agree with it. They’re the two who mean the most to Ryouta.

“That would be nice,” Phoenix smiled thinking about it.

“T-t-true,” Musica managed to say. Still blushing since Jace had talked about her first. That meant he liked her, right?

“When you put it that way, you have a very good point.” Fay nodded to Jace. Understanding what the ex-celestial dragon was saying. Jace was making some very good points.

“A bigger infirmary and storage area for all of medicine for all of the medical things that we have and need would be great,” Ariel commented imaging it.

“I would like my own workspace so that I don’t feel like I am getting in Phoenix’s way,” Macey nodded in agreement. “And vice-versa. That would be nice… I feel like we’re walking over each other and get in each other’s way.”

“There are better kitchens than what I am working with…?” Core asked. Not knowing it since he has only really worked in small kitchens and spaces, and it’s not like the kitchen they have is awful or good or anything. It was fine, better than most kitchens and cook areas and stuffs. But if they were getting a bigger and better ship, they might as well upgrade everything. Especially the kitchen, since they use the kitchen the most out of all of the rooms in the ships. Since they all eat in their meals in there and Core pretty much lives in there, having a small room to himself right next door to the kitchen. “That would be nice… I think…”

“Then we will get a bigger and better ship when we go to the Grandline, before we go to the New World!” Ryouta decided and claimed. Since the Grandline has Water 7 which is the best place to go to get great bigger and better ships from. “And we might even get more crew mates and get a bigger crew while we’re at it.” Ryouta grinned. “Which means we will need a bigger ship for that anyway. How does that sound?”

“Like a plan!” Macey smiled as the others all nodded and agreed. That was good idea and plan- they can save up and work out what they want then. Jace will have time to draw up a rough stretch and plan of a great better and bigger ship than too.

Sabo looked confused. He wasn’t sure who the people were that were speaking nor did he know who were the people that they were talking about it. The only one in the room that Sabo even kind of knew was Macey, and even then, it was only because she was the one here when he woke up and has been talking to him.

“So…” Sabo said he looked at Macey then everyone who was in the room. “Who are all you people…?”

“We’re the Wild Cards!” Macey beamed at Sabo. “A Pirate Crew!”

Wild Cards…? Pirates…? Crew…? Sabo doesn’t think he has ever heard of them before… at least, Sabo doesn’t think he has… then again, he can’t remember much.

“Like I said before Sabo,” Macey told the blonde boy whose attention she got back again, breaking him from his train of thought. “I’m Macey. And I’m the First Mate of the crew! There’s my big brother Ryouta who is our Captain,” pointing at said brown hair and brown eyed older brother. “Also, called Wild Card Ryouta. My brother and I are both devil fruit eaters.”

“And most people call you Fire Demon Mace, Macey,” Ryouta smiled as he ruffled his sister’s blonde hair.

Fire Demon? Why do they call Macey, the Fire Demon? Does Macey have a devil fruit power? What is her devil fruit power? In fact, what is Ryouta’s devil fruit power? Actually… What is a devil fruit… now that Sabo thinks about it? It sounds so familiar… yet… it doesn’t familiar at the same time…

“Though Flame Princess Macey is rather more correct,” Ariel laughed lightly.

 _‘Flame Princess?’_ Sabo thought. _‘Does Macey’s devil fruit have something to do with fire and_ _flames then? Wait… what’s a devil fruit again…?_ ’

“I’m Ariel.” Ariel the mermaid? Why does that sound like a fairy-tale or something to Sabo? “Crew’s doctor and a mermaid." Mermaids can be doctors…? Sabo never knew that… wait… Ariel is a real live mermaid!? Sabo has never a real live mermaid before! Till now that is. he has only read of them in books and seen pictures. Sabo has never met one in the flesh before… till now. “So, I fish most of these guys out of the sea when they fall in. The Marines and others like to call me the Fishy Doctor.”

That’s a lot of fish puns and jokes… just because Ariel is mermaid doesn’t mean they should use fish jokes or puns. Then again, she just used some herself…

“There’s Fay,” Ariel added pointing at said person who smiled and waved, being her usual friendly self. “She’s a little shy and our Crew’s animal and plant expert. She’s kind of our gardener. We grow a lot of our own fruit and veg. She’s a devil fruit user. Fairy Fay is what the nickname they like to call her.”

Fairy…?

“Can I take it as she has a Zoan type devil fruit that turns her into a fairy then…?” Sabo asked using logic to explain why they call her Fairy Fay.

“Yep!” Ryouta smiled. “The Wild Cards’ Fairy. Aren’t you Fay?”

“I guess so, yes,” Fay nodded. “Though Faery, as in F A E R Y, not Fairy as in F A I R Y is my last name as well.”

“I’m Jace,” Jace told Sabo. “I’m the crew’s Shipwright as well as a devil fruit eater. And I have to get to work on making a new door. If you’ll excuse me, I’m sure we can talk later at dinner if Ariel lets you out of that bed.”

Sabo nodded and watched Jace leave. Sabo was having a little bit of a hard time telling if Jace was male or female. Jace acted like a guy more than a girl, but Jace looked like a girl then a guy. So, Sabo wasn’t sure.

“Colourful Jace is what people like to call him,” Ariel told and briefly explained to Sabo. “And yes, before you say or ask, we and others call Jace, Colourful Jace because of his powers from his devil fruit.”

Him, so Jace was a guy. He was male. And serious! What the hell is a devil is a devil fruit and why the hell does it sound familiar?!

“Phoenix. Alistair Phoenix,” Phoenix told Sabo. “People like to call me the Wild Cards’ Phoenix’s Song. Devil fruit eater and communication officer and expert, explosive expert and a I’m a little bit of a weapons expert as well.” Phoenix pulled his smokes from his pocket. “I also smoke, mostly during fights or when stressed. Though, I do like to have a smoke in my mouth or behind my ear for comfort and to help with stress as well. I’m show and tell you about my fruit later, but let’s just say. There’s a reason why they call me Phoenix’s Song.”

Sabo wondered what why that was…

“There’s Musica,” Ryouta said pointing at said purple hair and purple eyed teen. “Our crew’s musician, magician, illusionist, dancer and marital arts expert.”

“And I am not a devil fruit eater,” Musica told Sabo with a friendly smile. “They like to call me the Wild Cards’ Magic Music. But just Musica will do.”

“She’s more dangerous then she looks,” Ariel told Sabo, wanting to warn the kid. Since Musica was more dangerous than she looks and a hell of a lot more dangerous then she lets on. She’s not as innocent as she looks. “Or lets on. Don’t underestimate her.”

Sabo nodded his head and made note of that.

“And last but not least,” Macey smiled. “There’s my brother’s favourite person in the whole crew!”

Core blushed lightly and ever so slightly, at that as he put his hood up of his cloak to his hide his blushing face while Ryouta looked speechless at his little sister saying that.

“Macey dear, you already introduce yourself,” Musica smirked knowing at Ryouta.

Ryouta wanted to kill Musica right now! That god damn fucking ex-noble bitch! She can be a fucking bitch sometimes! And fucking knows it all too! Ryouta swears!

“I meant other than me Musica,” Macey told Musica without missing a beat. “That’s our crew’s chef/cook, assassin, swordsman, knife, dragger and sword expert and poison expert. Our Killer Cook, Core!”

“I’m your favourite crew member…?” Core asked Ryouta, blushing.

“Core is his actual name…?” Sabo asked, looking rather confused by the name. Who calls their Core? That was a strange name to call their kid.

“Yep!” Macey smiled and nodded. “And he was my favourite member of crew too. Because he always makes my big brother happy and smile! But I have new favourite now!”

“You do?” Ryouta asked, trying to avoid having to answer the question of and about Core being his favourite person and member of the crew, since it was true and Ryouta did not want to have lie about it. Especially to and in front of Core, the guilty would eat him up.

“Who’s your new favourite?” Sabo asked. Not knowing why, he asked. 

“You Sabo!” Macey smiled all happy. “You’re my first friend my own age, so you’re my favourite!”

What…?

“But I’m not a member of your crew…” Sabo said slowly, while trying to think and remember. Was he a member of the Wild Cards…? No, Sabo was sure he wasn’t a member of the crew. He would remember that. “Right…?”

“Not yet you mean,” Macey beamed. Confirming to Sabo that he was not part or a member of the crew. “But you will be!”

What…?

“Why do you say that?” Ryouta asked, not sure if he liked that this new kid was Macey’s favourite person or not.

“We aren’t going back to the island and I’m sure that Sabo doesn’t want to back, right?” Macey asked Sabo.

“I don’t want to go back,” Sabo agreed. He didn’t want to go back. But Sabo still felt guilty and felt like he was forgetting something… or maybe someone… but who…?

“So, where else is he going to go? Who else can he go with or be with, other than us?” Macey asked but then answered. “No-one. No-where. So, Sabo might as well stay with us and be a member of our crew!”

That did make sense and was very logical sounding.  

“True,” Ariel agreed.

“I guess so…” Ryouta slowly said as he thought about it. Ryouta wasn’t sure if this was good or bad. Time will only tell Ryouta guesses.

Sabo was unsure what to think about it really. But he did know one thing, anywhere was better than where he had been. But what was Sabo forgetting about? And why it making him feel sad, angry and guilty.

“So, welcome to the crew Sabo!” Macey smiled to him. Deciding on her own that the blonde boy was going to join them, whether he or the others like it or not. “Welcome to the Wild Cards.”

* * *

_Back with Eli, Char, Ace and Luffy…_

“Shanks…?” Ace said talking with a snail, and a white snail at that too. Ace has only ever seen one white snail before, that was one that Rouge had making emergency phone calls with. Which she destroyed when the Marines came for them. Ace has no idea what they do though.

“Ace mate, is that you?” Ben’s voice said. “Is little Luffy with you?”

“Ben!” Luffy cheered. “I’m here too! I’m here too! Ace and I are here!”

“Hey buddy,” Ben smiled. “Shanks will be here in a moment. We’re just finished up something here and he’s having a shower. How are you boys?”

“Sabo… Mummy Rouge… they… they…” Luffy said tearing up. “The Marines… they… and there was this big ship and it… then Ace and me…. We almost… Mummy Rouge… Sabo…” Luffy started crying and rubbing his eyes, a lot. He didn’t want to cry, Ace was going to call Luffy a cry-baby again. but Luffy couldn’t help it. The Marines killed Mummy Rouge. The people in the big ship shot down and killed Sabo. Then the Marines almost killed Ace and Luffy. And Luffy missed Sabo and Mummy Rouge. He missed his big brother and Mummy Rouge.

“It’s okay Luffy, calm down,” Ben told the young raven boy. “You and Ace don’t have to say or explain anything. Elijah?”

“I’m here Ben,” Eli nodded looking at the snail as Ace just hugged Luffy and was trying to comfort his little brother. Ace wasn’t going to call Luffy a cry baby, as he feeling upset and sadden by the thought of his mother’s and brother’s deaths as well and it was taking everything that Ace had to not start crying. “I’ll bring the boys to you as soon as I can.”

“Not if Whitebeard’s people find us first,” Char told Elijah. Making a very good point. Elijah was curing in his head. “And they will find us Elijah. My nrother and his crew mates are good and are already in the East Blue.”

“Ellie?” Shanks’ voice said. “Who’s that? And why are they talking old man Whitebeard and his crew? And what is this about a brother?”

“My ‘girlfriend’ as you said when you first called me Red,” Elijah told Shanks, who he was still quite annoyed at. “This is Char.”

“Hello Mr Shanks,” Char smiled and waved at the snail. “My name is Wayward Charlie, but people call me Char for short.”

“Did you say Wayward?” Ben asked, recognising the family name of Wayward right away. The same family/last name as someone they knew. There was a Whitebeard Pirate with that name, wasn’t there? Wayward… that was Colin’s last name if Ben remembers correctly. “Like Wayward Colin? A Whitebeard Pirate?”

“Old fart Cole is my older brother, yes,” Char nodded- happy to see that Ben remembered and knew who his big brother was. “There’s a big age gap between us, roughly 15 years and I didn’t really know him but we’re still brothers. Like you asked and hired Eli to find Ace and Luffy. I was hired and asked to find them by Whitebeard and my big brother.”

“Why?!” Shanks whined.

“Seems like we’re not the only ones interested in Ace and Luffy,” Ben commented- making a mental note of it. “Elijah, we will not ask you to something stupid like fight against Whitebeard and his crew. If they get to you before we do, just let Whitebeard and his crew know that we will be coming and we will start a fight and a war for the boys if we must.”

“Right…” Elijah nodded.

“I don’t want to see or have anything to do with the old man or stupid crew!” Ace growled- not liking the Whitebeard’s name come up nor was he liking the idea of someone else coming for him and Luffy who wasn’t Shanks and his crew. Ace likes Shanks and his crew, Ace trusts Shanks and his crew. “Shanks and his crew are the only ones we need and trust!”

“Whose Whitebeard?” Luffy asked.

“Strongest man alive,” Ben answered. “But you cannot fight him Luffy.”

“Why not?” Luffy whined.

Of course, Luffy wants to fights Whitebeard. Why isn’t Ben surprised?

“If you can’t beat me then you can’t beat Whitebeard!” Ace told Luffy. “As simple as that!”

“But you can beat him, right Ace?” Luffy said looking up at his big brother with stars in his eyes.

“Of course, Lu!” Ace grinned as he ruffled his little brother’s hair. “And if they think that we will go with them, I’ll beat the shit out of them!”

“Good luck with that Firecracker,” Shanks laughed. “But don’t go fighting old man whitebeard without us, okay Firecracker? The man might be old, but there’s a reason why they call him the World’s Strongest Man.”

“Whatever,” Ace muttered as he crossed his arms.

* * *

 

_East Blue- with Marco, Colin, Thatch and Haruta…_

“But seriously Colin!” Thatch whined for probably the thousandth time and it was really getting on Marco’s nerve. “Is your younger sibling a girl or boy? Tell us! Please! Are we getting a new brother or sister? Come on, this Char is totally joining us after this! So why won’t you tell us if Char is a boy or girl!?”

Marco shook his head as he looked at the information he had written down then looked over the maps and the information that Colin had given Marco from Char. Marco was pretty sure this fight could go on forever. That’s how stubborn both Colin and Thatch are.

“Cole?” Marco said getting said brother’s attention. “Are you sure about this information from your younger brother?”

“Sibling,” Colin corrected Marco. Colin was not going to give away if Char was a girl or boy, well, at least, not yet anyway. “My younger sibling. And yes, I am very sure of the information that Char has given you. Why?”

Why was Marco asking Colin asking if he was sure about the information? Of course, Colin was sure! Char wouldn’t give Colin false or fake information.

Damn, Marco was hoping that Colin would either agree or correct Marco on the statement. Just to stop Thatch from asking stupid questions and stop Thatch from keep asking Cole if his younger sibling is a girl or boy.

“No reason,” Marco said as he was looking at the information then turned his attention to the map of East Blue, mostly the area where Char said that they and a friend were looking for/thought where Ace and Luffy are. “We are on our way to this area to meet with Char and their friend, who should have Ace and Luffy?”

“Yes,” Colin nodded. “We are on our way there. And yes, Char should have young Ace and Luffy… and they should be with their friend…” Colin looked annoyed, like he was going to murder going something, or someone.

“What’s wrong?” Haruta asked his older brother.

“Nothing,” Colin said in an almost snapping voice.

Okay, something was wrong. But what…?

“Is this about you yelling at your younger sibling about them sleeping around?” Thatch asked, remembering that Colin had been yelling at his younger sibling, Char, about sleeping around and how they stop it. Or something like that.

“Might be…” Colin muttered as he crossed his arms.

“What?” Haruta asked- confused with what was going on right now.

“Nothing Haruta,” Marco told young Haruta as Marco looked at Colin again. “Your younger sibling has a lover and you do not approve?”

Colin flinched- that was it but not it all at the same time. “It’s not that I don’t approve…” Colin muttered- trying to work out how to explain it. “It’s more like… Char doesn’t know how to date and has… well, Charlie doesn’t have the world’s best tastes in men. Almost always getting to trouble…”

Charlie? Men?

“So, Char’s name is Charlie?” Haruta smiled. Happy to see that Colin has slipped up and has given them some information about their soon to be brother or sister.

“And is into men?” Thatch smirked.

“Shut up!” Colin blushed as he realised that he had said too much. And had said things that he probably shouldn’t have. God damn it!

The odds of his younger sibling being a girl is very high right now. Then again, Char could easily be a guy, but right now, Marco would put his money on Char being a girl. Because it would explain so much about Colin, his protectiveness and his reaction to everything involving his younger sibling right now.

“So, Charlie’s a girl?” Marco asked, out of pure curiosity.

“Shut up!” Colin snapped looking pissed off as hell.

Marco wasn’t sure if it was because he guessed right or because he was wrong. But Marco would still put his money on Char being a girl. And Marco rarely ever loses a bet.

* * *

 

_With the Whitebeard Pirate…_

“You okay Pops?” Vista asked his father figure and captain as he was bringing him some food. Whitebeard has seemed to be worried and thinking a lot.

“I am fine my son, just thinking,” Whitebeard smiled- and partly lied. Not wanting to worry his children too much.  

“About?” Izou asked.

“Many things my sons, many things,” Whitebeard smiled again as he took his food from Vista and looked back out to sea. Not like saying he was thinking was a full lie, just a part lie. “This world can cruel to children for no actual reason at all at times, but then again, it’s not just children that the world gets cruel to just for nothing at all either.” Thinking of young Koala and the Fishman, Mermaids and Merfolk back at Fisherman island. This world is a cruel one when it wants to be. As well as being worried and thinking about young Ace and Luffy.

“You’re worried about young Luffy and Ace, right Pops?” a female voice said.

“You’re here again Kris,” Whitebeard said looking over to the mast where the female voice come from.

What…?

“Course I am,” Kris smirked as she hung upside from the mast. “I might not have decided if I’m joining your crew yet or not officially but that doesn’t mean that I won’t hang around.”

‘ _Then don’t call Pops, Pops_ ,’ Vista thought.

Izou just sighed as he looked over the young teen. She was very pretty, about 175cm tall, looks to be 14 or 15 years old but no-one is sure how old she really is, with short midnight black hair and crystal blue eyes and wearing a purple tank shirt, purple bikini top, black shorts, black boots and a sunhat that was she was holding in place. “Shouldn’t you be with the nurses Kristal?”

“Nah,” Kris waved it off as Vista went red in the face partly seeing Kris’s boobs very clearly, though she was wearing a bikini and a shirt. The girl did not understand the word modesty at all, nor did she know how to be it either. “Already told you, didn’t I? Not interested in being nurse or doctor. If I am going to join this crew, I am going to fight like you blokes and if old man white has a problem with it still, I am more than happy to fight against him again. And what I have you told? It’s Kris, not Kristal.” It’s not the nurses or doctors could teach Kris anything new. Everything involved in medicine she already knew, since her parents had been doctors when they were alive.

“Though you got your ass handed to you last time?” Izou asked the teen. At least… Izou thinks Kris is a teen. He could be wrong. And yes, last time that Kris had fought Pops, she did get her ass handed to her. Despite what she says.

“I didn’t get my ass handed to me,” Kris told Izou, looking a little annoyed. “I just misjudged my enemy. Besides, there’s nothing your doctors and nurses can’t teach me that I haven’t already learned or been taught myself.”

‘ _That’s not what it looked like to us,_ ’ Izou thought. Kris most certainly got her ass handed to her by Pops.

“I thought you had gotten off when we were back at Mania,” Whitebeard smiled, more than happy to see Kris here still. Talking about the island that Kris had pretty much demanded them to take her too. And the island where they had met.

“Nope!” Kris smiled as she let herself fall from the mast that was ten metres up in the air. Some of the Whitebeard Pirates started freaking out, thinking that the girl was going to kill or hurt herself, till she disappeared in a puff of red smoke and reappeared on Pops’ right armrest of his seat. The crew all breathed out in relief, they all forget that was she was a devil fruit eater for a moment. Damn girl gave them all heart attacks for a moment! “Your cook still owes me food and that oversize turkey of yours owes me a fight. Plus, I wanted to play Haruta again!” Kris beamed up at Whitebeard, very sweetly. “So, I decided to stay till I have those sorted.”

‘ _More like she just wants a reason to stay without admitting she wants to join the crew,_ ’ Vista and Izou thought. Both a little annoyed at the teen.

“Plus, the son of Roger?” Kris smiled, a little evilly. “I may not look it but I do remember Roger. My parents knew the man really well and I remember meeting him two times when I was quiet young. I wonder if the brat is more like Roger or if he is like Rouge?” Kris wondered out loud.

Kris’s parents knew Roger and his lover?

“So…” Kris said looking up at Whitebeard again. “How long till Turkey, Haruta and Cook get back? And have you changed your mind abuot me not being fight in your crew?”

“Stop being cheeky brat,” Whitebeard told Kris who just smiled and laughed at him. “I do not like the idea of a young lady like yourself being yourself in harm’s way. Especially since i knew your family.”

What…? Pops never said he knew Kris’s parents or her family before… is that why Pops had been worried about Kris after their fight and had insisted that they took her with them?

Kris looked a little annoyed as she glared up at Whitebeard. “And yet, if I was my brother you would have problem with it, right? Argh!” Kris threw her arms up in the air. “My brother was the ONE who TAUGHT me how to fight! So I could protect myself and others!”

Her brother…? This is the first time that they have heard Kris having a brother.

“Kris, I do not mean it like that,” Whitebeard told her. “What I meant is…”

Kris got up and jumped down from Whitebeard’s chair. Glaring up at him, not looking happy at all.

“Shut up Whitebeard!” Kris told him as she pointed a finger up at him. Shit… Kris was mad. “I’m going back my room! You better be ready! When I come back I am taking that stupid head of yours!” Kris stormed off then disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

Whitebeard sighed. The girl was just as short tempered as her parents and brother.

“You knew her family Pops?” Izou asked. Giving Pops a look that said,'why didn’t you say something before?'

“It was long time ago Izou,” Whitebeard told him. “Back when I first started the crew and fought against Roger. Her parents had been younger. Kris is older than she looks. She had been six when Roger died and her brother had been nine. Kris’s father Gordon, he was Roger’s younger half-brother. He was Gol D., but Gordon never used the name. instead, he took on his mother's name of Mil D.. So then he and Roger had different last names and no-one made the connection that they were brothers, with different mothers but the same father."

“I thought it was Gold, not Gol D.,” Izou commented. “And that it was Mild not Mil D.”

Whitebeard lightly chuckled. “The World Government will do whatever they can to not let the World know about the D.’s. that was why they had changed Roger’s name from Gol D. Roger to Gold Roger. D’s change the world.”

D.’s…?

“Kris is… special,” Whitebeard smiled as he tried to explain at least a little bit to his sons. “Her brother was one who had asked me to find her. After their parents had been killed by the marines and they had been separated by the Marines a few years ago. He had contacted me and asked me to find her and look after her. As he cannot look after or protect her himself. That is why I want Kris to stay. But I do not want her to put herself in more danger than she already is. She is the niece of Roger after all and her parents had both been pirates themselves. And with everything that is happening with her brother as well…” Whitebeard sighed. “I just wish she would understand that I am trying to protect her. This had nothing to do with her being a girl. Though, I do not wish to see any of my daughters hurt or harmed in battles either. Why did she have to inherit that stubbornness from her parents?”

“I’ll talk to her,” Izou offered. Maybe he could talk to her and tell her why Pops doesn't want to her fight. See if she will understand the real reason why, not the reason she believes it to be.

“Not a good idea Izou,” Whitebeard sighed. “If it was Marco, Thatch or Haruta, it would be fine. But she might not listen if it’s anyone else.”

“Just how old is Kris then Pops?” Vista asked. “Because she looks either fourteen or fifteen to me and most of the crew.”

“Kris would be seventeen, almost eighteen,” Whitebeard answered. "She's just younger than she looks. That would be because of her mother's side of the family. They all looked younger than what they were. Mil D. Kristal, or Mild Kristal as the Marines prefer to call her. Though, she prefers everyone to call her Kris. She's a special girl and no matter what. We will protect her."

* * *

_East Blue, with Corazon and Law…_

The blonde with the pony tail make an earth barrier around himself, young Law and the older man Rossi/Corazon or Cora-san as Law called him, as they dodged and were saved from a bunch bullets.

God, damn it! This is harder than the blonde thought it was going to be!

“Cora-san…” Law said, looking worried and scared.

“Everything is fine Law,” Corazon smiled lightly and told the teen. “Okay?”

“But if Doffy catches us…” Law started.

“Don’t worry about it,” Corazon told Law. “Because Doffy isn’t going to catch us.”

“Rossi!” the younger blonde male said, getting Corazon’s attention. “We need to hurry. Elijah is expecting us and he has what you need to save young Law. We have to get to him before Doffy does. Or before Doffy and his people work out who he is.”

“Right,” Corazon nodded as the blonde made a hole as Corazon grabbed Law. “Let’s go!” the three of them disappearing into a hole and it closing up after them.

* * *

_With Doflamingo's people..._

Damn it! Doflamingo’s people lost them! Doffy was not going to be happy about this… first someone stole the Ope-Ope Fruit, then they find out that Corazon is a traitor and marine spy and he has taken Law but now they have find out that Corazon is playing on getting the Ope-Ope Fruit for himself.

They need to capture or at least get Law and the Ope-Ope Fruit back! No matter what! Or it will be their heads on the line this time!

But who the hell is this earth controlling devil fruit eater!? Not only that, but where the hell did they come from?! And how the hell do they know Corazon!?

* * *

_With Law, Corazon and the other person…_

“Thank you,” Corazon told the younger blonde. “I owe you one.”

“It’s no problem Rossi,” they smiled. “And you don’t owe me anything Rossi. This is all fucking Elijah’s fault. He’s the one who owes both of us.”

“Who are you? And why do you call Cora-san Rossi?” Law asked. Having no idea who this young blonde guy was. Who were they? What are they doing here? What was going on? Why are they helping Cora-san and Law? How does Cora-san know them? Why are they calling Cora-san, Rossi? Who is this Elijah person? “Why are you helping us? Who is this Elijah? What is going on?”

“I’m an Hirer that Rossi here uses for information and hire,” the blonde answered. “Elijah is mate of mine here in the East Blue. I work mostly in the North Blue or Grandline, depending on my mood. Eli and I trade information. And I call Rossi, Rossi, as that’s the name I know by him.”

“So, it was Elijah who stole the Ope-Ope fruit from my brother?” Corazon asked.

“Yep,” the blonde nodded.

“Who the hell are you?” Law asked, wanting to know who this person was.

“Call me Broker,” ‘Broker’ said with a small bow.

“Broker, remind me when I see Elijah that I owe him a punch to the face,” Cora-san said to Broker. Rosinate should have known it was Elijah who got him into this mess.

“Sure Rossi!” Broker smiled.

Who was Broker? Who the hell is Elijah!? How does Cora-san know them? And why the hell is Broker calling Cora-san Rossi?!

* * *

_With Eli, Char, Ace and Luffy…_

“Fine, we’ll stay with Ellie,” Ace sighed as he looked over at Elijah, the guy with the rainbow coloured hair. He knew Shanks and was taking them Shanks, so he couldn’t be that bad, right? But the white hair person, who Ace was still unsure if they were male or female. Ace didn’t like or trust them. Put the whole Whitebeard thing behind them, something about them, something about this Char person. They were dangerous. “We’ll see you when we see you Shanks.”

“Okay Ace,” Shanks smiled. “We’ll see you and Luffy soon. Till then, be on your best behaviour for Ellie and try to not let Luffy get into too much trouble, okay?”

Since Shanks knew that it was impossible to get keep out of trouble, it was easiest to just try to not let Luffy get into too much trouble. The damn kid is damn trouble magnet.

“No promises,” Ace grinned then hang up on Shanks.

Luffy looked at Elijah with big puppy dog eyes. Which caught Elijah a little off guard. How the hell can the kid make eyes like that!? “Meat? Food? Ellie? Please?”

Elijah sighed. Luffy and Ace were only to call Eli, Ellie. Weren’t they? God damn Shanks. Ellie was going to get him for this!  

“Sure,” Elijah nodded as he turned his back. “Follow me to the kitchen and I will cook something up for you.”

“Yes! Meat! Lots and lots of meat!” Luffy cheered.

“Luffy!” Ace said as he grabbed his younger brother. “Stay with me! And what would Sabo say?”

“Manners!” Luffy answered, knowing the answer right away. Sabo was always going on about manners… Well, at least Sabo use to always go on about manners… “Please! Lots and lots of meat, please Ellie! And sorry Ace…” noticing that his big brother still had his guard up and wanted Luffy to stay close to him for some reason or another. But why? They could trust Ellie, he was a friend of Shanks!

…..

Luffy looked over Char. Or did this have to do with the white haired person called Chara? Who was Ellie’s special friend and the one that knew this Old Man White Banana person? Who was also apparently known as the World’s Strongest Man? Or something like that. Hmm…. Banana… Luffy’s hungry…  

But, if Ace wanted Luffy to stay close to him, then Luffy was going to stay close to Ace. Luffy never wants to lose Ace, never ever!  

“Hug!” Luffy beamed as he turned round to Ace and put his arms up.

Luffy was too cute and good at reading the situation sometimes. Smart kid sometimes, then very stupid and Luffy kid at other times.

“Course Lu!” Ace grinned picking him up and walking behind Eli to the kitchen since the rainbow coloured hair guy was waiting for them.

“Food!” the two raven hair brothers cheered together.


End file.
